Tales from the Prancing Pony
by Cambrendui
Summary: Stories over heard in the bar.
1. Intro

I have spent a great many nights drinking in a dark corner of The Prancing Pony and overheard a great deal of drunken bragging. The bragging though is not what you are here for, any idiot can pretend to have done something they haven't actually accomplished. You are here for the stories that people actually experienced. I do not claim these are completely or even mostly true, some may be outright lies. The one thing I promise you is the stories I choose to share are interesting.

So come with me my friends sit around the table and grab a tankard. Let us talk and spin the stories that have filled this room and reached my ears.


	2. Evantrid

A woman sits at a table leaning over with her hair hanging to the table top and one hand around an empty mug. Barliman Butterbur walks up to her with another mug of beer and sets it beside her.

"You alright Evantrid?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Evantrid says. "Did you hear my home was burned down?"

"No, are the kids alright?"

"Yeah we were outside but I saw them and I called the guards. The bastards were arrested."

"That's good," Barliman says.

"My problem is I don't know where we're going to live. Right now we're living in a small room. All I want to do is take the kids back home."

"I'm sure everything will work out."

"I know," Evantrid says. "They had enough stuff on them to sell and start rebuilding the house."

"So you won't be stuck in the apartment for long."

"No but the kids aren't happy about being stuck there."

"They're young and will be fine," Barliman says.

"The worst part is the bastards keep saying we have the wrong person. I got so annoyed with them I started hitting one."

"I'm sure the guards didn't like that."

"They yelled at me," Evantrid says "but didn't do anything to punish me. I guess they thought I had been through enough."


	3. Bad Pie

Two hobbit women, Rylee Underfoot and Hodierna Featherbottom, sit at a table talking.

"We should get something to eat while we're here," Rylee says.

"I'm always up for dinner," Hodierna says.

"I wonder how good their pie is."

"Didn't you just get a pie from Holly?"

"I don't know what she did to the pie but it was horrible," Rylee says.

"Holly never makes bad pies!"

"She made a mistake this time. It was so bad I got sick."

"That's horrible what did she say when you told her?" Hodierna asks.

"She was out buying more ingredients so I didn't get a chance to talk to her about it before I left."

"I hope she didn't send too many pies out."

"You know Holly," Rylee says. "There are probably bad pies all over the Shire by now."


	4. Birthday Party

"That was a great party," Culver says.

"I can't remember the last time I had that kind of fun," Sig Mandrake responds.

"We didn't get anything ready before the party started though."

"And I couldn't even keep the turtles in their bag."

"Little beasts kept trying to bite my toes," Culver says.

"They probably knew you were the one that wanted me to cook them."

"I wonder if Artie is really going to keep all of them at his house. I hope he has a good pair of boots."

"He seemed to be serious," Sig says. "He had us help him move them all and even kept talking about building them a home."

"That sounds like it's going to make a horrible mess."

"The little guys at least seemed like they were having fun running around the house. They were so tired when we got them to Artie's house they just fell asleep."

"I hope the mayor doesn't find out about it and force him to let them go," Culver says. "That would be horrible given how happy he was when he saw them."

"I doubt it. If that old lady is allowed to keep all those cats in the middle of town they can't really complain about a few turtles."

"If anyone says something we'll put them in their place."

"You know it may sound crazy," Sig says "but I could swear I saw someone in a skeleton costume at the party."

"What are you talking about? No one was dressed like that."

"I know but I can't help but feel I saw someone like that playing with the turtles."

"How many drinks did you have at the party anyway?" Culver asks laughing.

"Maybe more than I should have. I mean we didn't have much to eat so I probably got drunk quick."

"I'll have to watch you in the future to make sure you don't start seeing things again. On the subject of food let's get something to eat."


	5. Bandit Celebration

Two men sit at a table in the corner wearing torn clothes and battered boots. They laugh while talking quietly.

"I can't believe we got away with that," Tuphor says.

"No kidding," Wellanris says "that was the luckiest break ever. I mean what are the odds that someone that looks that much like us would be hunting there at that time."

"Framing them was easy."

"We got quite the haul too. I haven't eaten this well in years."

"Think about what we'd get from the other farm houses around here," Tuphor says

"Well I could use a new blanket. I bet those hobbits have some nices ones just lying around."

They stop talking when Barliman brings beers over and sets them down. As the bartender walks away they sneer at him and start laughing again.

"I don't think we'll get that lucky twice though," Tuphor says. "Next time we burn a place we have to make sure the people are trapped inside."

"Or we can bring our own patsie."

"That brings up several other problems but I suppose it's not a horrible idea. I mean the guards are ignoring the pleads of the hunters they have in the stocks."

"See we just need someone they won't listen to," Wellanris says.

"If that's our goal we'll need to find someone from either the north downs or, even better, one of those people from the forsaken inn."

"That shouldn't be too hard they don't have any protection."

"I'll think about it," Tuphor says. "For now we had better get to the camp. The boss will kill us if we risk getting caught."

"Good point," Wellanris throws his mug back and drains it. "The boss is terrifying."

"Let's not get him mad.

The two leave passing by two city guards on their way out.


	6. Squirrel House

A rohirrim man sits at a table with four empty mugs in front of him and a half empty one in his hand. He is staring at his beer in a daze.

A man walks up to him and sits at the table, "I don't see rohirrim here very often."

The blonde man grunts and takes another drink.

"You look horrible. What happened?"

"You'd never believe me."

"Try me buddy. I'm Geran."

"I'm Cerdic and I have no home now."

"That sucks," Geran says "what happened?"

"Well it all started when I decided to gather all the nuts, acorns and fruit I could find. I had a lot of food, so much I was considering selling batches of it. but that's when they got upset and came for me."

"Orcs?"

"What?" Cerdic asks. "No, don't be ridiculous. Those damn squirrels came out of nowhere."

"Squirrels attacked you?"

"They surrounded my home and when I tried to step outside they would jump me. They bite and scratched me. When I got inside I had to throw them out."

"Squirrels were attacking you?" Geran asks. "How does that lead to losing your house?"

"Eventually they got tired of trying to wait me out and started to tear at the boards. I don't know where they got the strength from but they managed to break holes in the house."

"But you got away from them."

"Not by choice," Cerdic says. "When they got inside they jumped me and knocked me down. Then they took some rope from my house and tied me up."

"Squirrels tied you up?"

"They know how to make a tight knot."

"What did they do to you after that?" Geran asks.

"They started rolling me around, I hit my head a dozen times before they got me out the door. I was pushed down the mountain to an orc camp. The orcs dragged me into a cave."

"How'd you escape the oc camp?"

"A dunlanding woman and an elf came into the cave and fought off the orcs," Cerdic says. "As we were getting ready to leave a rohirrim man came in and helped them clear a path for us."

"You're right I don't believe you. Maybe you did hit your head and you just dreamed everything. Either that or you're insane. I think I'll be leaving now."


	7. Dwarf Cook Saved from Spiders

A dwarf sits at the central table surrounded by men from around bree.

"Be glad you're all in town," Bersi says to the men around him. "In these walls you don't need to worry about things like great spiders." The dwarf drains his mug and slams it down on the table before yelling, "Another."

"We have some nasty critters around here too," one man says. "Even some large spiders, though I admit they're easy to contain. I mean we keep them pretty well contained."

"The ones in Ered Luin aren't contained in any way. They have an entire forest as a den and they come out of it to grab people."

"You have a run in with them?" another man asks.

"That's one way to put it," Bersil says emptying another mug of beer. "I was out collecting some herbs and the little bastards attacked me and dragged me to their den."

"How did you escape?"

"Well, I was stuck in a cocoon and I still don't know how long I was in there. The creatures kept biting me, they never injected enough poison to kill me. The pain was unimaginable."

"They kept you alive?" a younger man asks.

"That's how spiders eat kid," an older man says "they wrap you up and slowly drink your insides."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Well I was trapped and had given up on trying to break out of the webs," Bersi says. "That's when I heard talking nearby. I couldn't make out what they were saying but there were three of them. They tore the webbing apart and pulled me out."

"Three people just wandered into the spider den?" the young man asks.

"They were sent to find me by my friends. I just don't understand why they sent those people."

"What was wrong with them?" an older man asks.

"One was a man carrying a sword and shield," Bersi says. "What confused me was he had a bright colored box wrapped around his body and a birthday cake on his head."

"You've got to be kidding."

"How do you know it was a birthday cake?" the young man asks.

"That's your question?"

"It had candles on top and they were lit," Bersi says. "The other two weren't much better. One was a shirtless dwarf wearing skin tight red pants and a mask with fangs sticking out of it. He was the most insane man ever he even body slammed one spider. I really hope he took a bath."

"So you were rescued by a half naked dwarf and a man in a box?"

"The third one was as strange as his companions. He was an elf wearing a green short sleave shirt, orange vest and green tights with no pants. He had a yellow cloak and green leather gloves and shoes with a mask that only covered his eyes."

"You've got to be kidding no elf would ever dress like that."

"You're probably right," Bersi says. "All that poison really messed with me. I still don't really remember walking out of the forest but they said I did. Maybe if I drink enough I'll see them again so I can thank them."

The room explodes in laughter and yells for more beer.


	8. Killer Rabbit of Ost Dunhoth

A man with salt and pepper hair sits dazed with a beer in his hand. Several people join him.

"Are you alright?" a woman asks.

"Physically yes," the man says.

"Here you are Shipley," Barilman says putting another beer in front of him.

"Thanks I'm going to need this," Shipley says.

"What happened?"

"I went down the northern trade road to find more trade partners and maybe earn enough to start rebuilding the road. I came across a poor people but they wouldn't have been enough so I continued down the road. When I got near a valley that smelled like death I was distracted by a yellow light. I felt compelled to follow it."

"Some form of magic? Was it a servant of the dark lord?"

"No," Shipley says "at least it didn't feel menacing. I went over hills and through bushes to avoid the undead creatures wandering around."

"Something was summoning the undead?"

"They were everywhere, my path was slow. I eventually saw a massive fortress ahead of me, it had fallen into ruin but it was still imposing. I set up my camp that night near the gate after the light disappeared."

"You set up a camp with undead things walking around?"

"The monsters didn't seem to see me when I was there so I felt as safe as I could be," Shipley says.

"Was the light protecting you?"

"I think so. The next morning I heard some noise from a cave near the fortress. None of the undead were nearby so I decided to see what it was. I found a cave filled with bones and dried blood. The only living thing inside the cave was a white rabbit."

"You found a rabbit? How could a rabbit have done this to you?"

"Well I thought I'd help the rabbit," Shipley says. "So I walked up saying, come here pookie it's alright. That's when a man who was glowing with fantastic white light appeared beside me."

"A glowing man? Do you mean like a wizard?"

"He told me to stop and look closer at the rabbit. I don't know how I missed it but the beast had glowing red eyes and sharp fangs, its mouth was covered in blood. The thing started to growl at me and bar its fangs."

"The rabbit was going to kill you?"

"The glowing man handed me a chunk of metal and told me," Shipley says. "First thou shall take out the pin. Then you will count to three no more and no less, two will not be enough and four would be too much. Then you must lob the weapon toward the beast to smite it in the name of the light."

"A wizard gave you a weapon?"

"I got ready to do what it said but at the last moment the rabbit took a step toward me and I dropped the weapon and ran. The last thing I heard from the glowing man was just, I need to test that."

"What happened after that?"

"I made my way back to the great northern trade road turned toward bree and started running. I didn't stop until I had left Enedwaith and was well on my way home."

"You've either had too much to drink or not enough."


	9. Thrasi's Friend

"A round for everyone," Thrasi yells as he walks to his table.

Everyone cheers and the dwarf is soon joined by several man. "What brought about the charity?" one asks.

"Celebrating a friend of mine getting better."

"Were they sick or injured?"

Sick," Tharsi says "badly sick. But with the help of a traveler I managed to get her everything she needed to get better."

"Glad you could find someone to help you out."

"No kidding if they hadn't come along I don't know what would have happened to her or her daughter."

"Her daughter was sick too?"

"No sweet girl was trapped in a cave by a bunch of craban."

"Those damn birds have been getting violent recently."

"No kidding," Thrasi says "the poor cub was too frightened to even try leaving the cave."

"Did you get her?"

"No, the adventurer ran around killing the flock until the girl ran out and straight to her mother. Dear lady was happier than she had probably ever been."

"She come with you?"

"Naw," Thrasi says "she wanted to get something to eat. You should have seen her when she started feeling better. She jumped up and started running around, the cutest sounds coming from her."

The group laughs at him, "You did a good thing helping her.

"I know. Those licks she gave me with that rough tongue got her appreciation across."

"Wait she started licking you?"

"What do you mean rough tongue?"

"She's a lynx," Thrasi says.

"Wait all this for a lynx?"

"A friend is a friend, it doesn't matter to me that she's a beast. Besides she has almost as much hair as I do, that's more than I can say for any of you men."

The entire bar erupts in laughter.


	10. The Mysterious Chicken Thief

A man wrapped in bandages walks into the Prancing Pony. He limps to an open chair and falls into it. His breathing is strained and his eyes are slowly coming back into focus.

Barliman walks up to him, "Are you alright buddy?"

"I'll live," Jorundr says "but I could use some pain killer."

Barliman gets a beer and sits with the man, "What happened?"

"Well I had a job tending to the chickens at the Thornley farm north of town. It was a good job nice and easy." Jorundr stops to drink.

"That farm's been having trouble with orcs lately and with the rangers leaving it's only going to get worse."

"Yeah I know. I can't convince Mrs. Thornley to leave though."

"She's always been a strong willed woman," Barliman says.

"Anyway, I was out collecting eggs like I do every morning. It was overcast and I wanted to get done before the rain started. I noticed the door to the root cellar was open, which is strange since we keep it locked. I walked up and looked inside, damn thing is always so dark you can't see anything."

"Something jump you when you went in?"

"I wasn't that stupid," Jorundr says. "I went and got a pitchfork and headed down with that in front of me. When I reached the bottom and nothing happened I set the pitchfork down and used my flint to light the lantern we keep down there. I saw nothing alive, though I did jump at a shadow as the flame flickered."

"What happened then? Did you fall down the stairs going back up?"

"No. I noticed several jars of preserved vegetables were missing along with some salted meat. I left to tell Mrs. Thornley about it. When I got outside I saw something crotched in the middle of the chickens holding one by the neck."

"An orc was stealing a chicken?" Barliman asks.

"It wasn't an orc. When they turned I saw they were a woman. A small, scrawny woman wearing patched together furs. She had long black hair that was knotted with dirt and blood and a wild look in her eyes. When she stood I could see she had almost no muscle, nothing but skin and bones. I mistook her for a wight at first glance."

"Are you saying some wild woman did this to you?"

"She took one look at me snarled and attacked," Jorundr says. "I still can't believe how fast she was. The sword and axe she was carrying were badly rusted and chipped. That was the only good part, if they had been properly cared for I'd be dead right now."

"How'd you come out alive?"

"Some of the men from the construction site south of the farm were coming to talk to Mrs Thornley. When she heard them talking nearby she turned and grabbed a couple of chickens before disappearing into the fields."

"So they didn't catch her?" Barliman asks.

"No, I've asked around and no one knows anything about her. Since the attack she hasn't been seen again."

"If we're all lucky the mad woman is gone."

"I hope so," Jorundr says. "Though I wonder where she went."


	11. The Gaffer and the Nazgul

Several hobbits sit at a table making a lot of noise and surrounded by empty mugs and plates.

"Did you hear what the Gaffer said happened?" Rosamund says.

"I haven't heard about the Gaffer in a long time how's the old boy doing?" Arnoul asks.

"He's doing good but I think he's going senile."

"Why's that?" Lorga asks.

"He was telling me about some strange things he had seen happen at bag end," Rosamund says.

"Wait let me guess," Arnoul says "he was telling you about Mad Old Bilbo disappearing in front of his eyes. I've heard that one before."

"I wasn't talking about that," Rosamund says "but think about it nobody has seen the old baggins since his birthday party."

"Even the old Gaffer doesn't know where he is," Lorga says.

"If it's not that story what else is old Hamfast saying?" Arnoul asks.

"He says one of the tall folk asked him about the Baggins when Frodo and Samwise were gone," Rosamund says.

"Tall folk are always running around the Shire."

"This one wore a black cloak and had a hood pulled down to completely hide his face."

"That is strange," Arnoul says "but the tall folk do all kinds of odd things."

"Old Gaffer said this one spoke in a wierd way and hissed at him when he told the man Frodo wasn't home."

"I've never heard a tall man hiss before," Lorga says.

"Maybe the Gaffer is just starting to lose his hearing," Arnoul says.

"That's possible," Rosamund says "at his age that's bound to be happening. The Gaffer also said that it felt like the temperature dropped when the man was nearby."

"Now we know he's making stuff up," Arnoul says.

"He's just a tired old man getting cold chills," Lorga says.

"Show the Gaffer more respect," Rosamund scolds the two men with her.

"Sorry Rosamund," both men say at once.

"The Gaffer said that after his son left to attend to Frodo the gray wizard himself appeared," Rosamund says. "The wizard told him that Sam would have a long road that needed to be traveled."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arnoul asks.

"I have no idea."


	12. Broken Quick Post

Two hobbit women sit near a fire wearing dresses with mugs of beer and plates of roast pig in front of them.

"You know this is starting to get ridiculous," Donnamira says. "When was the last time you got mail?"

"It's been months now," Celosia says "though I admit to never having a need to receive mail."

"I do. I want to hear about my nieces and nephews in buckland. I have no idea how Prisca keeps up with all those kids, especially little Marigold. That trouble maker is always giving her parents fits."

"Oh what did she do now?"

"Lately who knows," Donnamira says "but I know she used to like to run around the forest tempting something to eat her. If she thinks a wooden sword is going to save her she's a fool."

"Maybe she's just been too busy to write. Combe is pretty far from buckland so the mail would take forever anyway."

"It's not just that I don't even get mail from my aunt and uncle in Archet anymore."

"I wonder if there's a problem with the Quick Post," Celosia says.

"Who knows they might just be too lazy to do their jobs."

"It might take someone slapping some common sense into them before mail starts moving again."

"I wonder how backed up the mail is at this point," Donnamira says. "I bet every member of the Quick Post has a bag of mail for another town just sitting around."

"How does anything get done with them not doing their job. I mean how could you know when someone is throwing a party without getting your invitation?"

"That's right. I need to plan my birthday party but how will people know to show up at the right time if I can't mail them."

"You may need to talk with everyone one person at a time," Celosia says. "That's a lot of walking you'll be stuck with."

"I don't want that. I hope someone fixes the Quick Post soon."


	13. Camkulnem and his Dress

Two dwarves sit at a table with mugs of beer in front of them. One is wearing the plate mail so common to his people. The other wears a crimson dress.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you but what's with the dress?" Ratin asks.

"Are you saying it doesn't look good on me?" Camkulnem asks smiling.

"You look about as good as any dwarf in a dress, but aren't those for women?"

"Yes and you have no idea how hard it was to find one big enough for a real man like me."

"Kind of my point why would you be wearing a dress?" Ratin asks.

"Well i ran out of pants one day so while I was waiting for the laundry to get done I wrapped a cloth around myself. I figured I could do some training by myself while my clothes got cleaned."

"Doesn't it make it hard to fight?"

"Not at all," Camkulnem says. "It kind of surprised me how easy it was to fight like that and it was more comfortable than heavy armour."

"So you decided to get a dress?"

"It took some convincing but I managed to get one of the humans here to make one for me."

"Isn't it dangerous to have no protection on?" Ratin asks.

"Just means I have to hit everything before it can hit me."

"Is that way you spin around so much?"

"Of course how else am I supposed to see everything?" Camkulnem asks.

"It's not just you that sees everything."

"Hey if I can distract the enemy that's just another weapon."

"Distracting your friends is only going to get them killed," Ratin says.

"You should try not to look."

"You should wear pants and why don't you have hair on your legs?"

"The humans that wear these don't so I shaved the hair off," Camkulnem says.


	14. The Spirit of the Haunted Alley

Three guards sit drinking in a quiet corner of the bar.

"Have you heard the stories about ghosts in bree?" Oswin says.

"That's not true," Cardoon say "there can't be a ghost in town."

"He's right there is one that wanders around that tomb near the south gate," Hazel says.

"You've got to be kidding. Are you two trying to make me look like an idiot?"

"You do that well enough on your own." All three start laughing and drink.

"I've always thought it was just a story too," Oswin says "but I saw it when I was patrolling at night."

"I know a few people that have seen it," Hazel says.

"What did it do?" Caddoon asks.

"Nothing it was just walking up and down the alley near the tomb," Oswin says.

"What did you do when you saw it?"

"I followed it for a while."

"That sounds kind of dangerous," Hazel says "did it do anything to you?"

"It completely ignored me and just walked around mumbling to itself," Oswin says.

"What was it saying?" Cardoon asks.

"I had to get really close to hear it and the spirit started staring at me, that freaked me out. I did hear it and all it was saying was brother and ring over and over."

"Brother and ring," Hazel says "what does that mean?"

"I have no idea," Oswin says "but it freaked me out enough to not go near the ghost again."

"Are there any other spirits around town?" Cardoon asks.

"Not that I've heard of," Oswin says.

"I only know of one," Hazel says.

"I wonder where his brother is than," Cardoon says. "Maybe if someone can find him we'll be able to put the ghost to rest."


	15. Mysterious Hobbit of the Old Forest

Two men are sitting at a table with drinks in front of them.

"We've got to start hunting in the north fields," Berkric says.

"I've heard the wolves are getting out of control," Agdol says. "I bet we'd make good money on their pelts."

"That would be nice but not why I want to hunt there."

"Why do you want to hunt there than?"

"I want to get away from the old forest," Berkric says.

"Did those birds attack you again? I wish I knew why they were gathering there."

"It wasn't the birds, though I admit I hate those things."

"Ok what's the problem?" Agdol asks.

"Well it started when I went south into the forest and I got my foot caught on a root that had somehow wrapped around my leg."

"What were you doing to get a root attached to you? I mean I understand tripping over one."

"While I was untangling my foot a tree stood up and started moving toward me..." Berkric starts.

"You mean a tree fell on you?"

"No i mean it stood up on it's roots and walked toward me. Damn thing was fast too it almost kept up with me."

"So you were chased by a tree?" Agdol asks incredulously.

"I haven't gotten to the strange part yet."

"How drunk were you when you went to sleep last night?"

"Not drunk enough after what happened," Berkric says. "I ran into an old willow tree that wrapped me in roots and, through some form of fell sorcery, started to put me to sleep. I was only saved from whatever fate the tree had for me by another impossible occurance. What appeared to be a hobbit wearing a light blue shirt and yellow boots walked up to the tree and yelled at it to let me go."

"Seriously I'm going to have Barilman cut you off if you keep going."

"He looked and me and said Hey do! Merry do! What trouble you got yourself in? He just walked away saying The house of Tom Bombidil is up the hill and food sits waiting. I couldn't help myself I had to follow him."

"Even if nothing else following a strange hobbit is a bit insane," Agdol says.

"When I got to his house I found the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen waiting for us. The table had been set out with a feast. I couldn't even bring myself to question it I just sat down and started eating while they talked about some old man."

"You found a pretty lady and didn't tell me before this?"

"When I finished eating the little hobbit lead me to the edge of the forest," Berkric says. "He told me to Linger here no longer and sent me to the road. He walked back into the forest singing to himself."

"I think you may have eaten some kind of poisonous mushroom while you were in the forest. I think we'll go hunt in the north fields just to make sure you don't eat anything else you shouldn't.


	16. The Trouble with Dourhands

Two dwarves sit at a table near a window, the table is covered in empty mugs. Barliman brings two more mugs over and sets them down on the table.

"These men need to add a little kick to their beer," Golir says.

"You're right there," Norbouc responds "this stuff is like drinking water."

"Weak but beer is beer."

"I'll drink to that!"

"Did you hear that the dourhand were gathering around the Berghold?" Golir asks.

"No, what were they doing?"

"No one knows but given it's them it can't be anything good."

"They started running around the old mines not long ago," Norbouc says. "You should see them working at an old exhausted mine west of the hall."

"What are they hoping to find?"

"Who knows maybe they think there's a hidden gold vein we missed when we were mining it."

"Good luck on that," Golir says "I heard my father talk about that and they left nothing behind. I suppose the elves won't care what they do as long as the dourhand stay away from the refuge."

"They never seem to pay attention to us."

"Lazy pointed ears refuse to help and only come out of their trees when they want some of our jewels."

"I can't even get them to help with those plants I found," Norbouc says.

"What plants are those?"

"These strange red flowers have started growing around Berghold and the old Silver Lode Mines. They're about waist high and just started showing up around the time the dourhand started acting odd."

"You think the dourhands are planting the flowers?" Golir asks.

"I don't know but they make me uneasy. I'd really like someone that knows something about magic to take a look at them."

"The scholars of Thorin's Hall won't help you out?"

"No," Norbouc says "they say their too busy helping get things ready for retaking Khazad-dum."

"That's too important to interupt. I know there are a few elves living in the refuge right now. Have you thought about taking a flower to them and demanding they help?"

"I might have to do that. For now I think I'll watch the dourhand and see what they do."


	17. The Fate of Archet

Jasper Greensmith sits at a table staring at the wall quietly. Another man sits down with him.

"Hello Jasper how are you doing?" the man asks.

Jasper focuses on the man at the table with him, "Oh hello Wystan. I'm doing as well as I can, I suppose."

"I can't believe that happened to Archet."

"The smell of ash is still stuck in my nose."

"This whole thing is insane," Wynstan says. "Where were the constibles of Combe?"

"They showed up when they saw the fire but there wasn't much they could do at that time. All they really got done was clearing the bandits at the gate."

"That's at least some help."

"I can't believe Calder betrayed us," Jasper says.

"No kidding what kind of person would help one of those cargul freaks."

"That thing was terrifying. Even having it walk by made my skin crawl. I could feel the evil rolling off it."

"Something like that was really so close to Bree?" Wynstan asks.

"I don't know what's happening with the world. Monsters like that shouldn't be walking into Archet."

"It sounds like something straight out of the old stories about the dark lord."

"I understand now why even the elves felt the need to fight them," Jasper says.

"What do you mean?"

"If those things are as dangerous as they feel even the elves won't be able to stop any number of them."

"One cargul was that scary?" Wynstan asks.

"It was worse than you could imagine. All I can say is we should be thankful for the power of the rangers."

"What about the blackwold?"

"The guards in Archet and Combe are putting bounties on them," Jasper says. "With any luck they'll get taken out by some adventurer or another."

"The people of Archet and Combe will need more weapons and armour until it's done."

"I've made as much as I could with the leather I had."

"What about the rebuilding?" Wynstan asks.

"It's getting started. Mostly we've just cleaned up so far. It should be going much faster than it is but it feels like it's been years since the attack. I don't know if we'll ever get everything fixed."

"Keep working things have to get better eventually."

Jasper grunts and takes a long drink.


	18. Dob's Remarkable Surprise

A hobbit and two men sit at a table in the center of the room.

"I swear to you it's true," Dob Sandheaver says.

"Are you sure you didn't sneak in here and have a couple pints before we arrived?" Allan Coal asks.

"Well he's a hobbit," Edwin Miller says "he can't help but get a drink at the first chance."

"I am not drunk," Dob says "I told you I saw it."

"There are no giants in Bree," Edwin says.

"I swear I saw one near Buckland," Dob says.

"Why would a giant be in Bree-land?" Allan asks.

"How am I supposed to know why it's here?" Dob asks.

"How did you run into it?" Edwin asks.

"I went to the forest north of Buckland to fish," Dob says. "I saw what looked like slabs of stone set up and went to inspect it. When I got near the entire ground started shaking."

"Are you trying to say a gaint was able to sneak up on you?" Allan asks.

"I was distracted," Dob says.

"Gone fishing," Allan says "how much beer did you take with you?"

"I'm telling you I wasn't drunk," Dob says.

"This does seem to be a bit far fetched," Edwin says.

"He was probably just drunk and and got confused," Allan says.

"I wasn't drunk," Dob says. "I even lost my pack when I ran from the monster."

"Ah so that's it you just don't want to accept that you got drunk and left your pack behind," Allan says.

"We can always replace it for you," Edwin says.

"I need to find someone that will believe me," Dob says. "I'll just wait outside the Prancing Pony and tell every adventurer I see until one agrees to help me."


	19. Wilibald Took's Adventure

Wilibald Took walks into the Prancing Pony looking around with wide eyes. he takes a seat at a large table and calls for a beer.

Sally Bean sits at the table with him and smiles, "You look lost."

"I've never been this far from home before," Wilibald says.

"Oh so you're on an adventure? Where did you start out?"

"In Frogmorton. I was on my way to Buckland to see my cousin but I guess something went wrong."

"You made it all the way to Bree," Sally says. "Getting back to Buckland might be a little treaturous."

"Is the path really that dangerous?"

"Do you know how to fight?"

"Nope," Wilibald says happily "it never seemed important. I just leave that kind of thing to the bounders."

"There are a lot of animals that would enjoy making a meal of you between here and Buckland and some bandits to make it worse."

"Oh that's not good at all."

"It might make your trip back very interestng," Sally says.

"I wanted an adventure but not one that included quite that much danger."

"How did you get here?"

"Well I paddled from my home to Budgeford," Wilibald says "but my boat sprung a leak and I ended up stranded. Then a nice watcher helped me get onto a cart and told me to make sure to jump off at Buckland."

"What happened?"

"Well I suppose I fell asleep and didn't wake up until I was here."

"You slept the entire trip from the Shire to Bree-town?" Sally asks surprised.

"I always was a heavy sleeper."

"That's a bit extreme."

"I think the only reason I woke up is because I'm hungry," Wilibald says. "Is the food here good?"

"I think it's good but I'm no expert. After you get something to eat we'll see about getting you home."

"How's that? Are you going to take me?"

"No," Sally says "I was thinking the same way you got here. There has to be a cart heading to the Shire. Maybe we can get one to let you hitch a ride. I'll make sure they wake you up this time."

"Sounds good. Having a plan is a relief but all this talking has only made me hungrier."


	20. Ortho's Remarkable Surprise

Otho Broadbelt and Albra Lowbanks sit together at a table with piles of food in front of them.

"Did something happen?" Albra asks "You had a really funny look on your face when you came in."

"I saw something really strange," Otho says.

"Good strange or bad strange?"

"Part was bad strange the other one was good strange."

"Well that sounds interesting at least," Albra says. "Besides I love a good story."

This one starts with a trip with my cart going from Overhill to Brockenborings. As I got to the bridge giant spiders come out of no where and attack me."

"There are giant spiders in the Shire too. They sound even worse than the ones here."

"You have the same giant spiders here?" Otho asks.

"They live in the marsh. The ruins are covered in webbing."

"I wonder if they are related to each other."

"Probably," Albra says "I mean how could they not be. I'm glad you got away from them."

"I ran back to Overhill and got the bounders to protect me. That's not the interesting part though."

"You have something more interesting than giant spiders. I'm listening."

"Well I wanted to find the spider next and destroy it so I got the bounders to help me search for it," Otho says. "We did find it. An entire little valley in the side of the mountain was coated in webs. It was impossible to even start walking into it without cutting the webbing away."

"They really filled an entire valley with webs? They're more ambitious than the spiders we have here."

"I didn't have much time to look around. As soon as we cut the webs spiders came out of the trees and we needed to kill them. It was hard to fight through them but we wanted to find their queen."

"You managed to kill a queen?" Albra asks.

"We didn't actually see a queen. What we did come across was the walking tree."

"What's a walking tree?"

"It's an old story in the Shire about a tree that can uproot itself and wander around the forest," Otho says. "I always thought it was just a myth but it's real!" Several other patrons look at the hobbit when he yells.

"You mean you saw it get up and move?"

"The poor thing was struggling with all the webs around it. After we cut the webs away the tree stood up and walked out of the nest while stepping on every spider it could catch."

"Sounds like it would be a lot of help when fighting spiders," Albra says.

"I think they made it angry with all those webs. I don't know where it went now but at least it's free."


	21. The elf, the Horse, and the Chicken

An elf man steps into the Prancing Pony and sits on a barstool.

Butterbur walks up to him and smiles,"We don't get many elves here. What can I get you?"

"Wine please, whatever you have that's good," Ladrochan says.

Butterbur sets a glass of wine in front of the elf and says, "What brings you to Bree?"

"I'm on my way to Celondim to sail to the Uttermost West. How do you humans says it, I think my age is catching up to me."

"Age catching up to an elf? Aren't you folks supposed to be immortal?"

Ladrochan laughs, "We are but I saw something not long ago that makes me think it's time to leave."

"You begin to see things?"

"Not exactly. I had been working as the stable keeper in Rivendell. This wine is exceptional, it tastes like the elven wines I had in the Halls of Fire."

"It is elven," Butterbur says. "A woman named Limael makes it on the other side of the shire and some of the bottles eventually make it to us."

"I didn't know there was an elf vineyard this far west."

"I didn't know there were more than hers."

"Rivendell grows some grapes but they only have a small area for that," Ladrochan says. "Most of the elven wines come from Lothlorien."

"Given that the elves are starting to leave I suppose I'll never get to try any of them."

"It's a shame, the vintners of Lothlorien make the best wines in the world."

"Oh well," Butterbur says. "I'm more of a beer guy anyway. The dwarves and hobbits both provide many fine examples beer and ale. What was it that made you think it was time to move on?"

"While I was brushing down one of the horses nearby Lord Elasser's steed and a chicken ran up. I took notice of it because we don't keep chickens in the Rivendell valley."

"You think you were seeing a chicken that wasn't really there?"

"No I'm not delusional," Ladrochan says smiling. "The chicken stopped in front of the King's horse and stared at it. The horse looked down at the chicken and they two seemed as though they were having some kind of conversation."

"The animals were talking?"

"No, of course not. But just having that thought made me think I needed to go somewhere I could rest. What really got me was the chicken walked away with it's head hanging like it was depressed with what happened with the horse."

"You're right you need some rest," Butterbur says. "I'm glad you stopped in here for a drink before you sailed away."


	22. Dora's Chickens

Dora Brownlock and Joy Bloomer sit at a table with plates of food and glasses of wine.

"It's great to have you visiting," Joy says.

"Thanks I love to see my nieces and nephews," Dora says. "They are an active bunch aren't they."

"Sometimes it feels like i go months without sleep."

"That I can believe with all the activity in that house."

"At least my husband said he would watch them so we could have some girl time," Joy says.

"I really need to get out here to see all of you more often."

"What made you decide to drop in unexpected anyway?"

"There were some problems at home so I didn't really have any work to do," Dora says.

"Are your chickens sick?"

"No, most of them are dead."

"Oh my," Joy says "that's horrible. What happened?"

"A pack of wolves have decided to make their den just outside my farm. Stupid beasts ate most of my chickens and chased me away."

"Can't the bounders help you with them?"

"One of the tall folk joined the bounders and resscued the chickens that are still alive," Dora says. "The bigger problem is a lone wolf."

"Why is he more of a problem than the other wolves?"

"He's old and scarred, I think he used ot be the leader of the pack. Now he's just a really strong, fast and aggressive beast."

"Is that the one that chased you away from home?" Joy asks.

"Yes, that monster nearly killed me."

"Where were the bounders during all this?"

"They tried to help but the beast attacks them and then hides," Dora says. "Jolly has been looking into a way to draw it out."

"Will he be alright fighting the thing?"

"I'm hoping to send him some help when I get back. I should probably head back tomorrow."


	23. The Mysterious Mr Underhill

"Here is a story of my own," the story teller says "one of those few things I managed to see with my own eyes. Sit back and enjoy."

A group of hobbits walk into the Prancing Pony, the crowd gives them a look before returning to their beer. The hobbits look around amazed at the scene that surrounds them. I suspect they were from the shire and had never seen a man city before this. I'm told it's quiet shocking.

Barliman greats them in his normal boisterous way and encourages them to join the crowd in the main room after he serves them. Sometimes I wish that man had better volume control sometimes, everytime someone walks in the door his voice fills the entire bar. Mr. Underhill and two other hobbits come into the room. I could have sworn I heard four new voices.

Watching the three hobbits at the table I am curious what kind of book Mr. Underhill is writing. I suppose I'll never get the chance to ask him about it.

The hobbits seemed to enjoy themselves. One of them took quiet the liking to the tankards of beer Barliman set in front of them. The other two though seemed less enthrailed by the merryment, both looked around as if they were waiting on someone.

A man in ragged weather-beaten clothes leans down next to Mr. Underhill and says something in hushed tones before moving to a corner. I've never seen that strange man before, I hadn't even noticed he was here until he talked to Mr. Underhill. It seems strange that I wouldn't have noticed someone like that among those partying.

The strange man walks away, oddly even though I try to watch him I lose track of his movements. However before I can locate him again Mr. Underhill jumps up on the table and starts talking to the entire room. His speech is quick and makes the room erupt in laughter. Mr. Underhill begins to sing what I assume is an old hobbit drinking song about a cow jumping over the moon. While he's singing it again he falls off the table and lands on his back. Before anyone can move to help he just disappears.

Everyone starts looking around for him, well except the three men that decided to sneak out of the bar when it happened. The crowd though quickly losses interest in trying to find the lost hobbit and returns to their drinks. The hobbits of Combe seem especially wary of the two remaining hobbits of the group and the one that had been calmer seems to be in a panic looking for his friend.

I look around and see Mr. Underhill in the corner hiding behind the strange man. How did he get that far without me noticing? Regardless I'm happy Mr. Underhill is safe and when his friend notices he seems releaved as well.

After a short talk with the strange man Mr. Underhill leaves the corner and sits by the fire. He stays there until Barliman requests to speak with him in privite.

"I know this story sound impossible and even after seeing it I'm unsure of it. I hope you enjoied the story and I'll leave it to you if you choose to believe me."


	24. Passage of Unsettling Guests

Constable Bolger and Longo Daegmund sit in a corner of the bar eating plates filled with food.

"Have you heard anything from Archet?" Longo asks.

"No," Bolger says "I'm sure they're still busy with rebuilding."

"I can't believe how brazen the blackwold have gotten lately."

"It's almost as like they have some kind of new ally."

"That doesn't surprise me," Longo says. "The men of bree keep talking about more trouble showing up."

"I know, between the blackwold, orcs from the north and the southerners on the trade road it feels like we're under attack. The blackwold must have made some kind of deal with the orcs or south men."

"I don't think it's that simple."

"What do you mean?" Bolger asks.

"I was out collecting water one day and I heard this scary quiet voice so I hid in the bushes. Along with the voice I could hear someone wearing heavy armour walking around."

"Maybe you saw the leader of one of the groups. I assume they would be wearing heavy armor."

"I don't think that's who I saw," Longo says.

"Why's that?"

"The person with armor was a dwarf. I've never seen a suit as ornate as that, it was covered in spikes and red stains. He had gray hair, a long beard, and a massive hammer sitting on his shoulder. He smelled like death and even looking at him felt wrong."

"Maybe he just got done killing someone," Bolger says. "You should have reported it to someone."

"If it was just the dwarf I probably would have. The problem was the other person with him."

"You mean the one that had the frightening voice?"

"Yes," Longo says "the voice sent shivers up my spine. The thing beside the dwarf was cloaked in robes as black as a starless night and walked stooped over. The back of the robe was dragging on the ground and I couldn't see its face at all."

"That does sound scary. I'll let my friends in the Bree guard know about it and they can keep an eye out for those men."

"That makes me feel better."


	25. Sharku's Plan for the Shire

bandits talking about sharku helping them rule the shire

Two ruff looking men barg into the bar and ignore Barliman as they walk to a table and force the man sitting there to move.

"I can't wait until we're done with the shire," Whitford says. "First thing I'm going to do is force the stupid little things to make a proper bar."

"It would be nice to have somewhere we don't have to duck inside," Eldridge says.

"And some chairs that are actually tall enough for us."

"That would be nice. We'll keep the place for us only, the little things are only good as servants anyway."

"I wonder what kinds of plans Sharku has for them," Whitford says.

"Who knows but given the speed we've been moving so fast we'll have control of the shire in no time."

"It's not much of a kingdom but I suppose we don't need to worry about them fighting back."

"Did you hear that Sharku himself is planning on joining us soon?" Eldridge asks.

"No, that's a great news though. Once we have someone as powerful as him here the entire Shire will collapse over night."

"I can't wait to actually meet him. I wonder what kind of man his is."

"He has to be smart," Whitford says. "I mean he's been leading the take over of the Shire without ever setting foot there and has managed to do it with little conflict."

"I wonder what happened with the orcs he said he was going to send us."

"Who knows but I don't think we need them to keep the hobbits in line."

"Probably better for us," Eldridge says. "I don't trust the stupid beasts. Who knows what they'd do without someone looking over their shoulders."

"Not to mention just the sight of one would send the hobbits in a panic and we'd have to kill them all."

"I suppose the orcs not appearing is better but it has made more work for us."

"Maybe Sharku will bring more people to help us," Whitford says.

"I suppose we'll have to get back to the Shire soon I don't want Sharku thinking we're slacking off."

"If the little things keep bothering me I'll probably kill one or two to teach them to behave."


	26. Laila's Father

Lalia

Bob and Nob rest outside the Prancing Pony, standing near the stables.

"Barliman pushes us too hard," Nob says.

"I don't mind the work too much but he needs to stop telling stories to my daughter," Bob says.

"Oh come on he's just trying to entertain the kid while you're busy."

"It's not that simple."

"Does this have something to do with you disappearing last week?" Nob asks.

"I had to find my daughter. She had run off and ended up in danger."

"Kids run off all the time, how can you blame Barliman for that?"

"She ran off looking for some Cardolan Prince to marry her," Bob says.

"My daughter goes looking for princes all the time."

"She was looking for a specific prince because Barliman told her about him. Barliman told her the last prince was in the barrow downs just aiting for a princess to find him."

"Wait the barrows?" Nob asks. "That's where she ran off to?"

"Yes, the only reason I knew that's where she was is because she told her sister she was going to become a princess. We had to run after her but she got into the barrows before we reached her."

"That's not good where did you find her in the end?"

"We didn't," Bob says. "The wights running around where everywhere and we had to hide form them. There was even a barghest at the entrance that killed one of the tall men that came to help me."

"Is your daughter alright?"

"She's fine now. She got home before we did."

"Was she scared away by the undead?" Rob asks.

"No an adventurer found where we were hiding and I sent her to find Laila. After the woman escorted Laila out she came to tell us so we could leave. That was the most terrifying run I've ever been a part of."

"At least Laila is safe."

"No thanks to the little airhead," Bob says. "The adventurer, Eldalleth was her name, told me she refused to run staight to the exit. First Laila had to find her cloak and forced the poor woman to fight off more wights and barghests. Then she ran around the field until a wight popped out of the ground and told her he was the lost prince and he was going to take her as his eternal bride."

"Good thing she had an adventurer with her."

"It wouldn't have been a problem if the little idiot had just left the barrows when she was found. Even better had never went there in the first place."

"When you say it like that it does seem a little reckless for Barliman to tell Laila that story," Rob says.

"I've got to get him alone so I can give him a piece of my mind."


	27. Limael's Last Batch

Limael steps into the Prancing Pony with a box of wine bottles, she sets the crate on the bar in front of Barliman.

"I'm about to set sail for the uttermost west and I thought I would share some of my last blend with you," Limael says.

"We don't usually get elven wine here," Barliman says using a piece of metal to open the crate.

"I'm sure some of your patrons enjoy having the option of something more elegant than beer or hard alcohal."

"You're very right my dear," Barliman says. "I doubt these will last me more than a few months once people know I have some. I do wish there were some vintners staying in middle earth."

"I'm sure I can write a book with information on making wine before I leave. It will take you some time before you reach our level of skill but it will come."

"I'm sure there are plenty of people in bree that would enjoy learning to make wine."

"I would suggest using my vineyard but there's a problem there," Limael says.

"Can't be too bad if you were able to get another batch done."

"Goblins have moved into my vineyard and are attacking anything that moves within it."

"That is a pretty big problem," Barliman says. "We'd have to send a group of soldiers to wipe them out and stand guard if we were going to use it. Not to mention what damage they would have done to the plants."

"They haven't touched the vines or anything else. The little terrors seem to only be interested in the buildings."

"Did you have the other elves help you make your last batch?"

"No," Limael says "the elves of Celondim are too busy preparing the boats for the trip to the west. I got help from an adventurer that was passing through. They were sent to me by an old friend who was working is Celondim."

"Did they kill all the goblins?"

"No they just fought through enough of them to get what I needed."

"Goblins are only dangerous in large groups," Barliman says.

"There's a large group in the vineyard, there's an entire canyon full of them north of there. They've drifted from there to the ruins and eventually to my vineyard. I sent a sample of the last batch to the adventurer that helped me. I hope they enjoy it, and perhaps find some new clothes."

"Ugly clothing?"

"Not just ugly," Limael says "but tattered and dirty. It was white, well dirty white, with strips of crimson. Even looking at it was unpleasent, though it was better than looking at their face."

"That's a little rude isn't it?"

"I don't mean their face. They were wearing a mask of the most hideous creature I've ever seen. It had a frowning mouth filled with crooked rotten looking teeth and was a sickly brown. The ears seemed to stand straight out of it's head and the eyes were painted to look so wide they eyes looked ready to pop out."

"That sounds terrifying. I can't blame you for not looking them in the face."


	28. Pruella's Perils

Prunella Boffin walks into the bar and looks around, the tables are filled with men and woman. She approaches the first empty seat she sees.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Prunella asks.

"Corse not," a big man says "you've got to be better company than my partner here. I'm Jack Woodhouse and baldy here is Ethren Greengrass."

"I'm Tilly Grooves," the human woman at the table says. "These two are busy arguing so don't get too offended if they ignore you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Prunella says. "I'm only here to get a drink somewhere away from home."

"Kids a little out of hand?" Ethren asks.

"No I have no children but Scary has become a horrid place."

"What happened?"

"Well it started when the quarry breaking into a spider nest," Prunella says.

"Spiders?" Ethren asks. "I take it you mean the Shire has the big monster that can eat men."

"I thought those things came from the marshes," Jack says. "I would never hav3e expected them to travel across bree."

"I've heard they are scattered across the landscape of the Lone Lands so I can see why they'd be spread out to the Shire," Tilly says. "If the spiders didn't come from the marsh first they could be everywhere."

"If the spiders in their mine are as big as the things crawling around the swamp the hobbits might be in touble," Ethren says. "Those things catch full grown men in their webs. With how much smaller hobbits are they'd be easy for the monsters to catch them."

"Which is why we don't go into the Scary quarry anymore," Prunella says. "It's everything the bounders can do just to keep the things out of town. They don't have the strength to just kill all of them."

"I wouldn't want to stay in a town that's constantly under threat of being over run by creepy things," Tilly says. "You made the right decision getting out."

"This is the second time I left Scary."

"Did the spiders chase you back to town?" Jack asks.

"No I was trying to get to Oatbarton but I ran into a group of ugly little things carrying spears," Prunella says.

"You have giant spiders and goblins near your town," Ethren says "that is horrible. Have your people thought about moving to another place?"

"Before what happened I would have said we'd never leave. I mean the spiders stay inside the quarry and don't seem too interested in spreading out from there. The goblins on the other hand their camp is huge. It's almost like a town of its own."

"Have the bounders attacked them?" Jack asks.

"Of course not," Prunella says "why would you ask something like that?"

"You know how big the camp is I figured your people had attacked them at some point."

"How do you know the size of the goblin encampment?" Tilly asks.

"The little beasts chased me into their camp," Prunella says. "I made it all the way through and fell down a hill behind a bush. I even dropped my parasol at teh back of the camp."

"Better to drop your umbrella than be caught by goblins," Jack says.


	29. The Mysterious Relic

Ted and Burt Farmer walk into the Prancing Pony and look around for an open table. They move to a table in the corner and wait for Butterman to bring them beers.

"I don't know what to do now," Ted says. "Why did they need to burn our house."

"I don't mind burning down the house as much as being taken prisoner in Stoneheight," Burt says. "Shouldn't we tell someone about what happened?"

"Who? Trestlebridge is busy dealing with the orcs and goblins and no one knows where the rangers got to. We should just be glad those adventurers cause trouble so we could sneak away."

"I suppose you have a point but to leave an entire town taken over by bandits seems wrong."

"Leave stoneheight to the adventurers," Ted says. The Kingsfell is being ruined."

"I'd like to know why they had to drag us into it."

"Wrong place wrong time?"

"Isn't that the story of our life," Burt says.

"Remember that horrible thing we found outside our house?"

"Not like I could ever forget it. The hunk of rock oozed evil. Just being near it felt like death."

"I still think we could have gotten more money out of that helmet," Ted says.

"It was more important to get it away from whoever burned down our house. Something like that is important enough for them to search for."

"By now it's already been sold and taken away from Trestlebridge. No one will ever find it, where ever it ended up."

"You're right there and good riddance," Burt says.

"That stone still bothers me theough."

"What do you mean?"

"I swear it was closer to our house before we went to Stoneheight," Ted says "and it somehow moved while we were gone."

"I know what you mean. I got the same feeling. Like the thing used to be between the river and Trestlebridge."

"William didn't say anything about a stone just appearing outside his home. He didn't even seem to notice it until we pointed it out."

"The whole thing was strange," Burt says. "It's all behind us now."

"Maybe we should build a house near the river undernearth the bridge in Trestlebridge. No one will bother us there."

"There has to be a path down there in Trestlebrigde. All we need to do is find it."


	30. Northcotton Farm Field Work

Two hobbits walk into the Prancing Pony and find find open spaces at the end of one long table. Butterbur brings mugs of beer and plates of food to the pair and leaves them to talk.

"How is it Albin gets us to deliver the cargo to Bree every year," Theobald Longfurrow says.

"I don't know," Blossom Gamgee says "even when I tell him I don't want to go he somehow talks me into it."

"I would much rather just stay at the Northcotton Farms and sleep under a tree. I think we've earned some rest after all the work we did to get everything ready."

"To be fair we didn't do as much this year as we have in the past."

"I never did get an answer about why that dwarf was running around the farm," Theobald says.

"Does it really matter? I mean he helped us gather everything we needed.

"It doesn't matter at all. I'm happy he did the running around, it means we didn't have to."

"I managed to get him to do everything to get the pipe-weed ready," Blossom says "even taking it to Albin."

"I kind of feel sorry for him. I mean we convinced him to do all of the work around the entire farm."

"He smelled horrible when he was done. I hope he took a bath before he went into town."

"We should have pushed him into one of the ponds before he left," Theobald says.

"With all that armour he would never have gotten out."

"It would've been fun watching him splash around."

"As long as we weren't nearby when he did get out," Blossom says. I wouldn't want to be near him angry with that ax he had on his back."

"That's a good point."

"On the way back we should stop at each town in the Shire and spend the evening in the bar."

"That's a great idea. Albin can't have much for us to do now."


	31. Captive of Goblins

A man with a handlebar mustache wearing a torn shirt and covered in dust walks into the Prancing Pony and sits at the bar.

Butterbur looks at his filthy clothes, "Guessing you cane from the Lone Lands. The Inn or Ost Guruth?"

"The Forsaken Inn," Pengail says.

"Never heard any good stories out of that place and I don't see you making history in that regard."

"I think that's a safe bet."

Butterbur puts a mug of beer in front of the man, "So what happened?"

"Put simply goblins. They're all over the place near the inn. Between those things, the spiders and beasts I'd say the building got the right name."

"Did the goblins attack another caravan?"

"Near the marsh," Pengail says "that's the last time I take a job traveling that road. I'd probably be soup right now if that stange elf in heavy winter clothing hadn't come looking for the owner of my necklace."

"They were running around the desert in furs?"

"It didn't seem to matter to them. Elves are complete idiots."

"What do you mean?" Butterbur asks.

"He found me tied up in the middle of a goblin camp with an orc head on the pole I was attached to and a cooking fire in front of me. All that and the first thing they did was hold my pendant up and ask if it was mine. He didn't even untie me first."

"That does seem a bit ridiculous."

"At least he helped me escape after he gave me my necklace," Pengail says and smiles. "Actually because he waited to untie me I decided to screw with him and made him follow me around to every corner of the goblin camp killing things. I told him I had to find my sword, it was a stupid old dented thing but he bought it."

"Well I suppose you could say killing all those goblins was a good thing."

"You know of any jobs around here? I don't mind hard work I just don't want anymore goblins."

"Talk to Thornley," Butterbur says. "He's building some houses north of Bree and could always use a few more men with strong arms. Worst you'll have to deal with is a few bandits but they've been busy with people running into their camps and killing them."

"Bandits sound better than goblins, at least they won't eat me. I'll go to the worksite in the morning."


	32. The Boars of Evendim

Parr Chopley walks into the Prancing Pony and finds an empty table. Barkuman comes up and smiles at the hobbit.

"How can I help you today?" Barliman asks.

"Do you have boar steaks?" Parr asks.

"Of course."

"I'm so happy I joined the merchants on the trip to Bree than."

"Where did you come from?" Barliman asks.

"Ost Forod, I joined a caravan traveling from the snowy land. I still have trouble believing that there are no boars in Evendim."

"I figured you'd be able to find the beasts anywhere there was grass."

"After I moved to Evendim I missed the taste of boar steak, Parr says. "It was always my favorite. So I hired an adventurer to find a boar and bring me it's meat. She ran around all day and found nothing."

"You might be able to get some shipped up there but it would be expenssive."

"The adventurer remembered looking for a boar though. It surprised me when she showed up with a slab of boar meat."

"She brought you some from outside Evendim," Barliman says "I hope you paid her well."

"No she came across one inside Northcotton Farm. I guess they ran in and started eating crops when a fight began there."

"You got your boar steak, that's good isn't it?"

"No the steak they brought me smelled horrible and had a strange color," Parr says. "I missed the taste so much I cooked it up anyway. It was the most horrible thing I've ever tasted and it made me sick for a week."

"Did it take too long for them to bring it to you?"

"No, they got to me quickly. From what they said the people that attacked were trying to poison the well water at the farm. I figure the boars must have drunk some of the poison."

"That's not good at least it didn't kill you," Barliman says.

"I felt like I was going to die for a while."

"I'll get your boar steak."


	33. Wargs on the Farm

William Peake and Ailward Chubb walk into the Prancing Pony and find a seat.

"You have no idea how happy I was to find you outside," William says.

"I suppose I didn't tell you I was leaving while we were running," Ailward says.

"I can't blame you for that. I wasn't exactly paying attention to you when the wargs attacked."

"I think we both ran off in different directions. I eventually found my way to Trestlebridge. I decided the North Downs were a bit too dangerous for me."

"I can't blame you for that," William says. "Between the wargs and goblins the entire place is a massive death trap."

"Where's your missus while you're here?"

"She's still at Amon Raith. Says no traveling is worth leaving Amarion's protection since we'd just go back once we could return to the farm."

"She always was the sensible voice on teh farm," Ailward says.

"I had an adventurer trying to fight the wargs off the farm but there were too many. He killed a group of them and came back with a chicken nest on his head."

"Did he steal one of your chickens?"

"No he brought a chicken of his own," William says. "Between the chicken on his head and the bright orange clothes I'm surprised he didn't attract every warg in the area."

"And this is the person you decided should help you get the farm back?"

"Amarion said he was trustworthy and could do the job. I suppose he was right there were less wargs around when he was done and he even got my father's sword back."

"What do you mean got it back?" Ailward asks. "Last I saw you were carrying the chest while running."

"I dropped it and one of the new farmhands picked it up and ran into the fields around Fornost."

"That wasn't smart. Did the guy make it out?"

"No the oragne elf found him dead and just brought back the chest," William says. "When I get back with the supplies I plan on using the sword to drive off the wargs and take back the farm. What about you what have you been doing?"

"I got a job working for the Inn League. They're a group of hobbits that get beer to people in hard to reach areas. I only collect the orders and give them to the people the league sends to me so it's nice and safe."

"This whole thing does feel kind of strange though."

"What do you mean?" Ailward asks.

"It somehow feels like it's not happening anymore. It's almost as if no one is willing to help us anymore they just run past me."


	34. Assault on Weathertop

Candaith walks into the Prancing Pony and takes a seat beside Second-watcher Heathstraw.

"It's good to see the town in good shape," Candaith says. "I'd hate to travel all the way here to make a report and not be able to stop in and get a drink."

"The guard of the watch are happy to be of service. We don't see many rangers, apart from Saeradan, around here."

"I was going to stop and see him before I went to Tinnundir."

"I am thankful for the help he has provided of late," Heathstraw says. "Though he always seems to take his time he always gets the job done."

"That's Saeradan all right. Thanks to him we never rush to do anything but at least we make less mistakes with him around."

"He has a house to the north and a camp along the road to the west. I don't know which he is at now."

"I'm sure he has more than just those two places hidden away near the town," Candaith says "but I'll find him."

"You came from the Lone Lands correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"The goblins in the marsh have become more active of late," Heathstraw says. "I'm wondering if we should be worried about a greater threat coming from the empty lands?"

"Not for a while at least. There was an attack on weathertop, the orcs wanted to use it as a base for expansion. I got help from friends of my lord to drive the creatures away from the summit."

"Were you able to find an army without them noticing?"

"No," Candaith says "we attacked by drawing them into spliting up so it only took a handful besides myself. We attacked while they were still in the process of building their barriers."

"You had good timing then."

"It was not luck. I have been watching the mountain for fear they would try what they did that night. I knew the exact night after I retrieved a message they misplaced foolishly."

"They misplaced a message that important?" Heathstraw asks.

"Yes it was just sitting on the orc I filled with arrows."

"That would be a bad place to keep something important."

"I need to get going if I'm going to visit Saeradan before I leave Bree-Land," Candaith says.

"Long trip ahead of you?"

"Not overly long but if I take too long Calenglad will yell at me."


	35. The Writing Society

Four hobbits walk into the Prancing Pony. Ronald Dwale leads the group to an open table and sits down calmly lighting his pipe.

"It is a pleasure to be in your comapny once more," Ronald says.

"We gladly celebrate your return from the place of the lions and your return to our gentle embrace," Carlo Williams says.

Sir Butterbur please bring us a round of wine so that we might toast the return of our friend," Jack Lewisdown says "our pilgim who traveled the lost road."

"Thank you both," Ronald says "I will always revel in your presence and the joy you bring me."

"We were less while you were gone," Owen Farfield says "worlds apart with the speakers meaning lost without a complete group to analyze the meaning."

"The change of location was an exemplary idea for inspiring new thoughts and stories," Jack says.

"New world forged through new experiance," Carlo says "but only under the condition that we don't return unthinking to familiar patterns."

"A certain amount of our common processes might be of some use as if we fall too far away from who we are we will find ourselves become someone we don't recognize," Owen says.

"Very true and on that point I would suggest resuming our conversation on our works."

"I do apologize for having no more written than I did during our previous meeting," Ronald says.

"That is understandable given the circumstances," Jack says "the terrors of battle do not lend well to the immediate success in literary endeavors."

"Perhaps not, but seeing the violence and death along with the resault of the idea that being strong means being right does inspire thought."

"Do you intend to use that idea in your next story?" Carlo asks.

"The corruption of power and the evil that can be brought by militaristic thoughs," Ronald says. "That could be interesting."


	36. The Spirits of Fornost

A ranger and an elf walk into the Prancing Pony and find a table in a quiet corner and wait for Barliman to approach.

"How can I help you gentlemen today?" Barliman asks.

"I'd like a beer," Mincham says "I could certainly use it before returning to my post."

"Wine if you will," Idremmin says.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," Barliman says.

"I never suspected that the study of the tombs of Fornost would be quite so hazardous," Idremmin says with a sigh.

"No one could have expected the spirits of the dead would rise again," Mincham says.

"It makes you wonder the reason that they are moving now."

"My guess would be the troubles in angmar are waking them."

"As they stand they could prove a threat to all of Eriador," Idremmin says.

"At the moment they seem to be contained within the fields. We'll need to keep watch over them so we can spread a warning should they begin to move."

"I can send a message to Rivendell and request any knowledge about the dead that may have risen elsewhere."

"Perhaps we can call them to assist us in my king's name," Mincham says. "With the promise of freedom from the curse they may be eager to join us."

"That is an interesting plan. I wonder if your king has the right to forgive the crimes they commited, I do not think they broke an oath."

"You may be right about there being no broken oath but if they were raised by activity inside Angmar defeating the enemy there would free them."

"Freeing Angmar is a large goal," Idremmin says "but it would be much easier with the help of the spirits."

"It would be easier if we could find someone to talk with the leader of the spirits and deliver any idea we might have."

"That would require finding someone with a great deal of courage to travel into the fields."

"You'd think a camp as close to Fornost as ours is would draw brave souls willing to help," Manchim says. "Even those that pass through won't take our message to the leader for some reason."

"We have no shortage of travelers and I remember you asking people to talk to the spirits."

"Lately I haven't been asking people to help and I can't remember why I stopped."


	37. Travelers from Ost Guruth

A grey haird man and a dwarf walk into the Prancing Pony and sit across from a young black haired man with a beard.

"You two are quite dirty," the black haired man says. "I'm Walt Hollytree."

"I'm Galar deep-pouches," the dwarf says "and this is Leoflac. He's not important enough to have a surname."

"I can help with that. If you want I can file your surname when I get back to work."

"I have no use for a surname," Leoflac says "it would just be one more thing to remember."

"Where did the two of you come from?"

"Ost Guruth," Galar says.

"We came to pick up some supplies," Leoflac says. "It's a long trip but Bree is the closest town we have to trade."

"That's a long trip," Walt says "how often do you make it?"

"Once a month but the people they send change each time so we don't have one pair making the trip constantly."

"As soon as the Longbeards clear out the mountain we'll have a place to stop between Ost Guruth and the Forsaken Inn," Galar says. "That might take a while with the Dourhands and orcs working together."

"We got some new allies," Leoflac says. "Who knows what the giants will do."

"I heard about the one that visited but I was in the crafting hall and was making too much noise to hear the commotion."

"There are giants in the lone lands?" Walt asks. "I've heard about the damage giants can do. Are you sure they're friendly?"

"They aren't like the giants we heard about when we were kids," Leoflac says. "This one wasn't as tall as the stories told us. Their leader, who was the one that to Ost Guruth, had huge horns hooked to his shoulders."

"He was walking around with horns?"

"From what I heard they all do and the size of the horns have something to do with their rank."

"Dwarves and humans do the same thing," Galar says. "We just use gold and fancy clothes instead of horns."

"I suppose you have a point," Walt says.

"As soon as we retake the mountain I plan on rallying the dwarves to help reclaim the swamp for the giants."

"We should have them join us on the attacks above ground," Leoflac says. "I doubt they'd fit inside the caves."

"We'll figure out a plan," Galar says. "The Longbeards won't surrender unti we've driven all our enemies out."

"I'm very glad you're on our side."

"I better get going," Walt says. "I'll need to get some sleep if I'm going to be able to work tomorrow. I'm sure the mayor will be interested in this story about giants."


	38. The Sunken Ship

Two rangers walk into the Prancing Pony and find a seat in the back.

"It's nice to know we're going to have real beds tonight," Bruilos says.

"Rangers aren't suppsed to get tired of tents," Agorindel says.

"I'm not tired of staying in tents and sleeping on hard stone. I was just saying beds are more comfortable."

"I can't argue with that."

"Did you find out where those sailors went?" Bruilos asks.

"No after we fished them out of the water they just left."

"I wonder how much they lost when the ship sank."

"I'm more interested in why the boat sank," Agorindel says. "We haven't had a bad storm in months and the river has been calm."

"Have you ever sailed before?"

"I'm afraid not. To be honest I can't swim and that makes me nervous being around the water."

"We can work on that," Bruilos says. "I'm sure we'll turn you into a fish before the king calls us to service."

"You were the one swimming around the ship did you notice why the ship sank or not?"

"I did there was some damage on the side that wasn't caused by anything in the river near us. My best guess is they struck something near Bree-land and didn't notice the water flowing into the hall."

"If they're experienced sailors how could they not notice something like that?" Agorindel asks.

"Too much to drink and too lazy to check on the lower levels. It happens even to well seasoned mariners."

"Where were they actually trying to sail to? There's no way that ship could get past the High King's Crossing."

"They would have anchored nearby and sent long boats with goods to Tinnundir," Bruilos says.

"I wonder if any of their goods washed up on shore. We might be able to gather them so they don't lose everything."

"Where would you deliver them? You said yourself they just wandered away. They didn't even give their names."

"Ok you have a point. In that case we should get what wwe can just so it's not wasted. I mean if they abandon their good they have no right to complain if someone else uses them."

"Maybe we can find someone willing to dive in the river for us."


	39. Earth-Kin of the North Downs

Istuienn, a ranger woman in a red leather tunic and gray skirt, comes into the Prancing Pony with Durlammad, a man in a long purple tunic, following her. They take a seat near the fireplace and order food.

"I am surprised you decided to join me," the Istuienn says.

"I enjoy hearing new rumours and there's no place better than Bree to learn all the news," Durlammad says.

"Bree is a large enough trade town to get information from every corner of the world."

"Is that why you've come here?" Durlammad asks.

"I want to spread information not receive it."

"Are you attempting to fool the enemy?"

"No," Istuienn says "that might be a useful idea but misinformation isn't something I'm good at. I am here to get a message to my fellow rangers and, hopefully, to my king where ever he has found himself."

"I suppose there's no point in asking how you secret information to one another."

"Not if you expect an answer."

"Is the information you wish to send sensitive or can you talk to me about that?" Durlammad asks.

"There is no need to hide the fact that this happened just the location from which the adventurer who helped learned about the trouble."

"Keep our home secret but let the enemy know about the defeats of their allies."

"Precisely," Istuienn says.

"In that case which occurance would you feel the need to report?"

"What happened with the Earth-Kin in particular should be of great interest. Being able to say we have more allies in the war against the dark lord is always news worth spreading."

"I knew they lived in the North Downs," Durlammad says "but I had only heard about them as our enemies."

"Many that live in the North Downs are our enemies but there are small groups that choose to fight for us. One of which lives in the same area as our home. I sent an adventurer to help and they fought many of the Earth-Kin that sided with Angmar and returned the weapons to those that choose to remain our friends."

"The Earth-Kin are frightening looking. I always assumed their strngth would make them difficult to fight for normal sized people."

"They are big but slower than men," Istuienn says. "You wouldn't want to be hit by one but they aren't hard to avoid."

"So says you."

"Someone else came by and stole a massive auroch skull from the camp of the enemy Earth-Kin and returned it to a dwarf living with them at the moment. The skull was some kind of totem and symbol of power for them."

"Sometimes it feels like the random adventurers running into our town do more in our fight with the dark lord than we do," Durlammad says.

"We all do what we can. Their freedom gives them the ability to do more than those of us defending people can."


	40. Refr and Iovinas

Refr Quicksilver walks into the Prancing Pony and sees two dwarves with large mugs of beer in front of them.

Refr approaches the dwarves and smiles, "You mind if I join you?"

"Of course not it's always more fun to drink with a group. I'm Bjarni and this is Osur."

"Not many dwarves have wandered through the town since the expediton reached Khazed-Dum," Osur says. "That where you came from?"

"No," Refr says "I wasn't that ambitious when I left the Blue Mountains. I wanted to find out what happened to the hall of my great grand sire in the desert to the east of here."

"I read something about that," Bjarni says. "A forge hall that was abandoned because of trolls from the forest."

"Aye that would be it. I heard a rumour that the trolls had moved north to the Ettenmoors and thought I'd see if I could reclaim Iovinas."

"Having the forge back as a supply point between the Blue Mountains and Khazad-Dum would help support the expedition," Osur says.

"Only problem is orcs and Dourhand have moved in," Refr says.

"Dourhand," Bjarni spits "rotten excuses for dwarves are always causing problems."

"Doesn't surprise me that they decided to work with orcs," Osur says.

"They're both scum let them have one another."

"I would say the same except they're both in my way," Refr says.

"Have you tried to get help to get rid of them?" Bjarni asks.

"Some adventurers helped while passing by but they were only able to cause some disruption. It would take a group to completely rout the intruders. I would ask the Eglain but they have their hands full with the undead and half orcs at their door."

"Were you looking for allies in Bree?" Osur asks.

"No," Refr says "I came for supplies. I'm an armourer by trade and thought I could work out a deal with the Eglain. I make them armour and when they finish with the threats around them they clear Iovinas for me."

"We're in the same business I can point you to the best material merchants in town and away from the thieves."

"Sounds good to me," Refr says. "What about you Bjarni, are you a metal worker too?"

"No my job involves ale and beer," Bjarni says. "Though sometimes I get the feeling nobody cares about my job except during specific weeks during the year."

"When I retake Iovinas you'll be welcome to join us. I'll certainly need someone that knows how to get good booze."

"I know how to get strong stuff. Whether or not it's good is entire something for you to decide."

"Let's drink to the reclaimation of Iovinas," Refr says holding up his glass.


	41. Threats and Locked Chests

Two men walk into the Prancing Pony and sit down calling for beer. Both men are wearing chainmail with swords at their sides. They set the weapons on the table as Barliman brings their mugs.

"At least the trip was uneventful," Boyd Chatfield says.

"Kind of a surprise given what's happening between Tinnundir and Bree," Vernon Jaspers responds.

"I was sure those goblins would attack us."

"They were more interested in the deer they attacked. I was more worried about the Shire. Those humans wandering around made me uneasy."

"They certainly didn't look friendly," Boyd says. "I don't think they liked us being there."

"We should talk with the Bounders on the way back through Stock."

"That sounds like a very good idea. I hope the little folk aren't in trouble."

"With the rangers gone it might be tough to find people interested enough to help them," Vernon says.

"Maybe with a little warning the Bounders will figure something out."

"Not sure if we can call it warning them. There's no way they haven't noticed the problem already."

"You have a point I suppose," Boyd says. "To bad we're busy with the angmarim in Annuminas."

"Not to mention the goblins and tomb raiders trying to steal our history."

"Even with the main leaders of Carn Dum killed there are still a lot of problems to deal with."

"We probably shouldn't spend too much time here," Vernon says. "Every warrior counts in our defense."

"You just want to try to open that chest again."

"I would have brought the stupid thing with me but whoever put it there carved it out of the stone."

Boyd starts laughing, "They must have done it just to bother people like you."

"Oh shut up. Passing by it everytime we go anywhere and seeing it still locked is driving me nuts."

"The key must be hidden somewhere."

"There has to be a clue about its location," Vernon says.

"The adventurers we get running around Tinnundir see more of Evendim than we do. My bet is they're more likely to find the first clue and follow them all."


	42. Trestlebridge Explosion

Aggy Digweed walks into the Prancing Pony. He takes a seat at an empty table and sighs heavily. When someone behind him touches his back he jumps and looks around. A town guard is standing behind him.

"Sorry about that," Clayton Cole says.

"It's not your fault," Aggy says "please join me."

"What's wrong?"

"Trestlebridge is surrounded about orcs and standing guard is making me jumpy."

"There are goblins and bandits around Bree but they never attack us," Clayton says. "I can't imagine having to be prepared for an attack every minute."

"It's not just being prepared. The orcs are actually attacking constantly at the north gate."

"Your people must be remarkable fighters if they've held off the enemy that long."

"Those set to protect the Trestlespan are amazing," Aggy says. "My job is to wait at the other end of the bridge and sound the alarm if any orcs get across the bridge."

"An important job."

"Yeah but it gets worse when the orcs start to try and get clever."

"What have they been doing?" Clayton asks.

"They have barrels of black powder. I heard them experimenting one day. The explosion was so loud it made me shake."

"I thought the bandits sneaking a few spies into town was bad. I hope the orcs don't bring that powder south."

"Your goblins don't have any?" Aggy asks.

"No they have poisons but they aren't smart enough to get it into our water sources."

"I wish we only had goblins to deal with. One of the orcs is smart and managed to sneak a bomb into town."

"Was anyone hurt?" Clayton asks.

"A few but the damage was less than it could have been. I don't know how it managed to get into town without anyone noticing."

"Did it climb a cliff?"

"Now that you mention it there is one thing," Aggy says. "A path that comes up from the river. We hadn't thought about it because there wasn't a way for the orcs to get down to it."

"You might need to set some guards at it."

"When I get back I'll look into it. It might just be safer to build a wooden barrier there."

"Are you bothered by the orcs in Bree-Land?" Clayton asks.

"No oddly enough we barely need to guard our southron gate."

"They must be too busy attacking the farms."

"I feel sorry for them," Aggy says "but I'm happy that we aren't being attacked from both sides."

"I can't say I blame you for that."


	43. Secret Beneath the Forsaken Inn

Belinda Rosewater and Pip Wortley walk into the Prancing Pony and take a seat in the mostly empty room.

"Not many costumers," Belinda says "even the Forsaken Inn is more crowded than this."

"Well it is the middle of the day and there are other places to be in Bree than the bar," Pop says.

"Anlaf is really starting to annoy me. When he told me to come get the supplies he kept telling me don't forget the oatmeal. I didn't need to be reminded three times when it was already written down."

"He probably got yelled at about it when the goblins attacked the last caravan."

"I know," Belinda says "but that's no reason to talk to me like that. I've been worried about him anyway."

"Why's that?"

"I caught him in the basement the other night nailing a bookcase to the wall."

"That sounds a little crazy," Pip says.

"He said it had something to do with creepy noises."

"I've been hearing them at night too. It's hard to sleep with all that noise below me."

"Don't you usually sleep in the lowest floor of the basement?" Belinda says.

"I try not to think of the sounds being below me on those nights."

A young bearded man sits beside the two and says, "There is a lot more under that inn than you would imagine."

"Who are you? Belinda asks.

"My name is Umin. I traveled the paths under the inn."

"What do you mean paths?" Pip asks.

"There's an entire cave system that leads to an underground river way," Umin says. "An old pirate boat is even parked there at a hidden harbor."

"That's amazing, but why would Anlaf care so much about blocking that?"

"It's populated by the undead. Adventurers that fell to the traps and come back to kill more people to join them."

"Will a few nails keep them out?" Belinda asks.

"I doubt it is so much a matter of keeping the undead in as ensuring more travelers don't join them," Umin says. "From what I saw the undead are bound to the catacombs."

"If there are so many dangers what were you doing down there?" Pip asks.

"I was looking for a family heirloom. I found it but a fell spirit had possessed it and tried to take control of me."

"How did you break free?" Belinda asks.

"I was being assisted by a small group who beat the spirit out of me and then banished it," Umin says.

"So the spirit is gone, that's good."

"I don't know if I would trust that. Spirits are tough to kill so that one may come back. It's best if we simply avoid going down there so we don't find out if it comes back."


	44. Riddles of Tyl Ruinen

Two men who smell like smoke walk into the Prancing Pony and quickly find seats. One is wearing robes, bald, and smiling. The other is wearing clothing similar to the rangers but his face is uncovered.

"That was fun," Humpfrey Rumming says.

"Are you insane there's nothing fun about dodging fire breathing salamanders," Lugethir says.

"It wasn't that bad. Besides that's the price of a good puzzle."

"If you needed a good puzzle you should go see the hobbits. I'm sure they'd figure one out that doesn't involve immolation."

"Hobbits are too simple to make a good riddle," Humpfrey say.

"I think those riddles were too hard for you anyway. You had to ask that bright yellow hobbit for help solving them."

"I didn't need to ask for his help I was just curious if he could solve the riddles. If he could they were far too simple for a great mind like mine to bother with."

"Whatever you say Humpfrey," Lugethir says.

"It was fun watching him run around though. Maybe in a few years that hobbit will be able to come up with a riddle that will be worth at least a couple minutes."

"You do have a way with arrogance."

"Arrogance is the natural result of being as smart as I am," Humpfrey says.

"Whatever you say."

"I wonder where we should go next."

"What do you mean we?" Lugethir asks.

"Maybe somewhere cold now. I do love the snow."

"I have work to do in Tinnundir so I'm not leaving."

"Maybe I'll start training some salamanders," Humpfrey says. "I bet they would sell well."

"Whatever makes you happy but don't blame me if you get burned."

"You're right I'll find some frost salamanders so I won't get burned."

"What an idiot," Lugethier mutters under his breath.

"I think I'll head to Rohan they must have a snowy area there."


	45. The Forgotten Spirit of Fornost

Idalene and Mincham walk into the Prancing Pony and find an empty table.

"It's nice to be away from Fornost," Idalene says.

"The sounds in Bree are certainly more cheerful," Mincham says.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you on the trip."

"I don't often have company when I travel so it was nice."

"I thought the talk about spirits was just people trying to scare me," Idalene says. "I never thought I'd run into something like Olathron."

"She was more active than other spirit's I've seen in the fields. I do wonder what made her so aggressive."

"I still have nightmares about the things she whispered in my head. All the dancing and swinging that knife around was terrifying. She kept whispering in my head, telling me to kill everyone."

"Hopefully some time away from Fornost will ease our dreams," Mincham says.

"I'm going to stay at Trestlebridge. I can't go back to your camp."

"I understand. I have little choice in returning. I simply can't abandon the duty to watch Fornost or the graves of my wife and daughter."

"You want to make sure the graves aren't violated again," Idalene says.

"Yes, while the spirit was defeated I can't let my guard down. Having dreams of my dead wife attacking me hurt worse than I expected it to."

"You have to remember that it had nothing to do with your wife."

"I know," Mincham says "but it doesn't change the fact that it was her face that I saw. All I can be thankful for is that my daughter was left in peace. I returned my wife to her resting place but I can't forget that her rest was disturbed."

"I'm sure she doesn't blame you for that."

"But it is my fault. If I hadn't allowed my loneliness to force me to call them to Fornost they would never have died."

"You couldn't have known what would happen," Idalene says.

"But I did know that it was dangerous. I know bringing them to Fornost put them in danger."

"You can't let the past control you."

"We are nothing if not our memories," Mincham says. "All the memories I treasure are of my family so all I am is what they made me."

"All you can do is honor them with your actions."

"I know and I intend to just that. We should just be glad that Olnathron is gone and will never be seen again."

"That at least is a reason to celebrate," Idalene says.


	46. The Stranger at Agamaur

A man and woman walk into the Prancing Pony their clothes have bits of dark red dried moss speckling them. Both people have heavy eyes under their eyes and weary looks on their faces. They walk up to the counter.

"We need a room with two beds," Eriac the Strong says.

Barliman sets a key on the table and takes the coins Eriac put on the counter, "It's at the bottom of the stairs."

"Thank you. I think I need a drink before I go to bed."

"I'll join you," Elsa the Bold says. "I've needed to get drunk since everything started happening in Agamaur.

The pair find an empty table and sit facing each other with their mugs in front of them.

"What do you think of that strange brown cloaked fellow" Elsa asks.

"You don't recognize who that is?" Eriac responds.

"No do you know him?"

"That is the wizard Radagast."

"We have an actual wizard at Barad Dhorn?" Elsa asks. "That must be why you gave him your office in the tower."

"I certainly had no intention of refusing a wizard something they requested."

"Why is at Agamaur? Aren't there more important places for him to be?"

"The brown wizard is a strange one," Eraic says. "He seems to seek places where nature is corrupted by the dark forces. For whatever reason he believes that's how he should fight our enemy."

"What is his goal? Is he trying to purify the swamp?"

"I don't think even he has the power to do that by himself."

"Then what is the point?" Elsa asks.

"Radagast may not have that power but he is more clever than we are. I'm guessing his goal is to empower other forces to fight the darkness and hoping they will drive out the corruption."

"You mean like the spirits that are trying to help us?"

"I know he says he's trying to help us but Dannasen makes me nervous," Eriac says.

"That's natural. Spirits are unnatural so even being around them reminds us something is wrong."

"I do wonder why Radagast allows them to stay. He must have the power to banish them."

"As you said he's smarter than us," Elsa says. "There must be something we're missing."

"I suppose we should just trust him. Wizards are odd but they are on our side."

The pair drinks in silence listening to the music until they are too tired to continue and head to the room.


	47. Invaders of Barad Tharsir

Two rangers walk into the Prancing Pony and push their way through the thick crowd until they find an empty table.

"This place is more crowded than I was expecting," Adleithian says.

"First time being in Bree?" Daerol asks.

"Yeah it's a lot more lively than Tinnundir."

"They don't have as much to worry about as we do. Well they didn't before but new threats have appeared so they're starting to have reason to worry."

"Not being led by rangers has to help," Adleithian says.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We aren't the best at having fun. I mean look at Calenglad never even smiles."

Daerol laughs, "Ok you have a point there. Wait until you meet Halros he loves to laugh. Probably why he spends so much time with the hobbits."

"I'm kind of worried about them."

"The hobbits?"

"Yeah," Adleithian says "with all the tomb raiders running around Evendim it has to be a matter of time until they attack the little people."

"You do have a point. Unfortunately we don't have the freedom to patrol the hobbit towns in Evendim. The angmarim invading Annuminas need to be the focus of our attention."

"I suppose so but the hobbits seem so defenseless."

"Don't underestimate Halros," Daerol says. "Tomb raiders stupid enough to attack the Shire will learn quickly how dangerous he can be."

"I suppose the best thing we can do is to keep fighting the raiders to keep them distracted from the hobbits."

"If that's your goal we've started well."

"What do you mean?" Adleithian asks.

"The adventurers that were seeking treasure and jobs that passed through the High King's Crossing. I sent them to steal anything valuable from the raiders in Barad Tharsir."

"I hired them to kill the leaders of that group and to lessen their numbers. I'm not sure he should have been running around the desert in a heavy fur coat and boats."

"I'm surprised he could even move after swiming across the river in that," Daerol says.

"He could do more than move from the number of sashes he brought back as proof he was able to beat the raiders."

"He didn't find any of the relics I was hoping would be hidden there. I did get a sword, shield and vase, though they were nothing special but I was happy that I had them."

"Did he give you any information about how the camps are set up?" Adleithian asks.

"A little why?"

"If we know the set up and the kinds of weaponry they have we can plan our own attack."

"Weakened with their leaders dead," Daerol says. "It might be fun to catch them off guard."

"Think Sardan would be willing to let us act?"

"He hates the tomb raiders more than we do so he'll probably join us."


	48. Trolls of the North Downs

Two elves walk into the Prancing Pony. The dark haired man has trouble moving his left arm and follows behind his blonde companion to a table.

"How is your arm feeling?" Thaliollang asks his friend.

"It still hurts," Lagorlam says.

"Well that's to be expected after doing something as stupid as you did."

"The trolls needed to be dealt with."

"Yes that is true," Thaliollang says "but how does that equate to attacking a group of enemies by yourself?"

"I didn't see anyone else eager to get revenge on the trolls for attacking us."

"We were busy rebuilding what the trolls destroyed."

"Which was important," Lagorlam says "but we also should have been ensuring the trolls didn't attack us again."

"I don't know how much influance our attacks will have on that no matter their number or ferocity."

"What do you mean? You don't think we can scare them?"

"I am sure we can but look at this," Thaliollang says as he puts a relic on the table.

The other man picks it up and turns it over in his hand, "What is this?"

"The hobbit that rescued you found it on a troll. You can see the letters a - n - g. There is only one thing that could be spelling."

"The forces of Angmar are this far south?" Lagorlam asks.

"It seems that way."

"What are they doing in the mountains like that?"

"I would guess they are trying to find the ranger safe haven," Thaliollang says. "The rangers are remarkably good at causing trouble for the forces of the dark lord."

"Do you think they've been able to find them?"

"No they haven't."

"You sound more confident about that than I would be," Lagorlam says. "The trolls are good at moving through the mountains. I'd be surprised if they didn't find the town."

"If they had we would know. The rangers would never fall without a fight and we have found no evidence of large scale combat."

"We should warn them about the threat."

"I sent an emissary to inform them of the troll's actions before we began traveling south," Thaliollang says. "I do think things through before I make a decision."

"If they want the rangers why did they attack us?"

"The trolls got impatient waiting to find the rangers."

"We were attacked just to releave some tension?" Lagorlam asks.

"That is my best guess. Whoever is leading them will likely keep better control of them in the future."

"So attacking them was meaningless?"

"I wouldn't say that," Thaliollang says. "The trolls will remember the group that saved you and your actions for a long time. That alone should keep them from coming after us again."

"I suppose I did accomplish something."

"Yes you just did it in the stupidest way possible."


	49. Spiders Eating the Eglain

Two red haired men and a elderly hobbit enter the Prancing Pony and find a table.

"It's going to be good to have a real bed again," Old Mugwort says.

"I was just happy that we didn't have to worry as much about being attacked in the middle of the night," Hunulf Munce says.

"That was certainly nice."

"Do you have a problem with orcs and goblins?" Tortwil asks.

"Some of our problem is orcs but they seem to be more focused on whatever they're doing in the ruins," Hunulf says.

"What's your big problem than?"

"Our camp used to be down inside the valley but massive spiders attacked us."

"Most of our group didn't make it out of the valley," Mugwort says. "The spiders came out of nowhere and and we were already panicking over the goblin attack."

"I wonder if they're the same brood that's set up a home near Ost Guruth," Tortwil says. "I've been sending adventurers into the hills the spiders have claimed to kill as many of them as possible."

"I've tried the same thing," Hunulf says "but it seems that no matter how many are killed more hatch."

"That's why I have egg sacs destroyed as well. I'm happy to see as many of them dead as possible. The monsters killed my family."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mugwort says.

"I only wish I hadn't seen my son being bitten and wrapped in webs," Tortwil says. "That image haunts my dreams every night."

"That's horrible."

"We had the adventurers who entered the valley to kill spiders burn the bodies of those we lost so they wouldn't continue to be fed on," Hunulf says.

"I wish I could have given that simple respect to my family but I never got the chance," Tortwil says.

"They seem to have gotten more active as the goblins started moving more aggressively."

"I told a traveler to kill three of the great elder spiders that live near Ost Guruth. Hopefully the damn things start thinking twice before attacking us again."

"There aren't a great deal of old spiders in the valley near us," Hunulf says. "I did have the adventurer target the largest of the spiders though."

"I tried getting help from the Forsaken Inn but they had their own problems," Mugwort says. "The goblins and orcs are making a lot of trouble, not to mention the wolves attacking travelers. Though they said there was someone interesting that stopped by but he got distracted by the stories about red water in the swamp."

"All we can do is continue to kill them whenever we get the chance and hope we can find the main nest," Hunulf says.

"If we can find that we can burn it down and drive them out of the Lone Lands," Tortwil says.

"That sounds like a very dangerous thing to look for," Mugwort says.


	50. Problems in the Eavespires

Three elves walk into the prancing pony and take a seat ordering wine. After Barliman sets down the glasses and the wine bottle the elves lean back and relax.

"It will be nice to have a bed and not be sleeping on a rock," Remmenylf says.

"Don't like sleeping bags?" Erchiel say smiling.

"Not when they're on top of hard rocks."

"It wasn't that bad."

"I'm with Remmenylf," Lithuifin says "I couldn't find a place without something sharp stabbing me in the back."

"It was worth it," Erchiel says. "I mean what are the chances we'd ever be able to meet an ent."

"I think you were making him feel uncomfortable. You stared at him for hours."

"Can you blame me?"

The two men laugh at their companion and Remmenylf says, "I suppose I can't."

"It's amazing that the wood trolls were enough to attract it," Lithuifin says.

"I'm guessing they were damaging the forest in some way."

"The giants certainly were."

"Why were giants this far from the misty mountains anyway?" Erchiel asks.

"Everything has been acting strange since the Dark One returned," Remmenylf says. "Giants, orcs and goblins are everywhere causing trouble."

"The giants seem to be finding any mountain range and making a home there," Lithuifin says. "At least that's the information I've been hearing from the scouts that come to get our reports about what's happening."

"That makes sense. The more chaos they make the easier the actual goals of our enemy will be to accomplishment."

"What about the gauradan?" Erchiel asks. "They were all over the mountain side setting up totems."

"The gauradan are a strange bunch," Remmenylf says. "I don't believe they are loyal to the Dark Lord. They're too primitive to care about our wars."

"Unless recruiting them is part of some plan."

"I have no doubt they intend to try just that," Lithuifin says. "However I suspect the gauradan are more likely to attack our enemy on sight just as they do us."

"I wonder if we can get the giants and the gauradan to fight each other," Remmenylf says.

"I doubt it. The gauradan want the forest and the giants are only interested in the mountains. I don't see a way to get them to fight one another."

"As it stands we should trust the ent to keep them contained," Erchiel says. "None of the enemies we've met can match it and if there's one then I'm betting there are more nearby."

"With some support from us even one will be enough to keep our enemies in check," Lithuifin says. "Besides at this point, knowing all the forces spread out there, I'd feel bad leaving one ent on its own."


	51. Merchants Chased Across the Field

Two men enter the Prancing Pony and order beers before they sit at a table.

"As nice as it is to be inside a city with walls I'm worried about Gatson," Gilmar says.

"There are a lot of rangers, dwarves and elves around there," Holger Tanner says. "The orcs are going to be busy dealing with all of them."

"We did have an elf pass through looking for the rangers. He saw the orcs attacking and stepped in to save us."

"Why haven't you allowed the rangers to bring take you to their hidden city?"

"They offered to protect us but Gatson refused to leave his farm," Gilmar says. "He says that we should fight the orcs ourselves."

"That sounds incredibly dangerous and just a little foolish."

"Maybe but one of the rangers set up his camp across the road so we have a little protection there."

"The rangers are amazing," Holger says. "Watching them practice and spar makes me wonder how the orcs could ever hope to win against them."

"Have you ever seen an orc camp?"

"No but I was chased by a group of them."

"How did you get away?" Gilmar asks.

"That was even less pleasent than dealing with the orcs would have been."

"What could possibly be worse than orcs?"

"Spiders," Holger says "giant hungry spiders."

"You're kidding right? Where would giant spiders even hide?"

"In the hills to the east of your camp on the other side of the fields the wild auroch gaze in. They have a lot of webs spread out and going to the wrong place of the hills practically guarantees you'll be caught."

"How did you go from being chased by orcs to being trapped by spiders?" Gilmar asks.

"We thought the paths through the hills would be a good place to hide from them. It didn't occur to us to question why the orcs stopped at the edges of the creaves we had run into."

"The orcs are afraid of them?"

"I don't know if it was fear or if they saw the spiders before they attacked us," Holger says. "When we noticed the orcs had stopped we turned to see what was happening and that was just another mistake."

"You stopped before you got caught in the webs?"

"We didn't notice any spider webs. I found out in a short time they were around the corner where the sun wasn't shining."

"Do the rangers know to avoid the places in shadow?" Gilmar asks.

"I can assure you they do."

"Wait if you weren't running when you saw the webs how did you get caught?"

"The spiders dropped out of the trees and attacked us," Holger says. "They wrapped us up and dragged us to their webs. All of my friends were killed quickly but before the spiders could get to me the rangers showed up."

"Were they chasing the orcs or actually headed for the hills?"

"They were going to attack the orcs but when the orcs turned back they wanted to make sure we were alright."

"It was a good thing the rangers were there," Gilmar says.

"Good for me but it didn't help my friends."

"Sorry."

"That's alright the rangers did all they could. I hired an adventurer to get revenge for me and kill the worthless bugs."


	52. The Dead of Nan Dhelu

A brown haired woman and a blonde man walk into the Prancing Pony in the early morning to find it almost empty. They order something for breakfast and sit down.

"It'll be nice having something other than basic rations," Cwendreda says.

"Are you getting tired of salted pork and stale bread?" Northrim asks smiling.

"Yes, after two months of nothing else I want something new."

"Butterbur knows how to cook so it should be both new and good."

"The next thing I want is a bath," Cwendreda says. "I could soak for a week and still not feel clean."

"Still mad you tripped in the swamp?"

"That water is disgusting. Dead things and bugs are constantly standing in it. I don't want to think about everything that I got covered in."

Northrim laughs and says, "I told you to be careful."

"You're a jerk."

"That's hurtful."

"I'm so glad Frideric and Stanric let us be the ones to bring the treasures that adventurer found here to sell," Cwendreda says.

"You brought back valuable objects so I'm sure they were happy to give you a little time off."

"I'll need to remember to thank the adventurer again if I ever see them."

"They certainly made us safer destroying so many of the dead bodies that were walking around," Northrim says.

"I hope they did enough damage to the bodies to keep them from getting up again."

"That would be nice but we don't know how much damage that would be. Only thing we can do is burn what bodies we can find that aren't already attacking us."

"Unfortunately there are a lot of bodies sunk into the swamp from the old wars," Cwendreda says.

"When you put it that way I'm not sure the water and meat I asked that elf to gather for us will be enough."

"The Eglain are survivors. We always find a way to keep going."

"I have no doubt about that your people aer as stubborn as mine," Northrim says.

"Where are you from?"

"Rohan the king exiled me when I spoke out against a decision he made. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do after leaving the plains of my homeland. Stanric found me in Bree and offered me a job."

"I'm glad he did," Cwendreda says. "Watching over the ruins would be much harder without you at my side."

"I am simply happy to be able to help the free people battle evil in some way."

"Our job should be a little easier so when we get back we might have time to do some hunting and gather water for ourselves."

"Why do you assume we'll have an easier time?" Northrim says.

"I had the adventurer kill the master of the ruins. It was one of the guant men and lead the dead into battle. Without it around the undead shouldn't be driven to attack us."

"How did you know about something like that?"

"An old story of the Eglain," Cwendreda says. "During the great battles of the second age a guant lord came to these lands to drive all men from Weathertop. The enemy wanted the fort we built there for themselves so they could attack Bree-Land more easily. During the battle the guant lord was driven into the swamp where the battle continued. After the battle raged for two weeks the Red Maid grew upset and sealed the guant lord in a tomb before dragging all the dead it had raised into the mud."

"A nature spirit lives in the swamp?"

"Yes one with great power."

"Where is she?" Northrim asks.

"I don't know. Something must have happened to her for the guant lord to return."

"The creature must have been weakened by it's imprisonment to fall so easily."

"We were lucky to have a chance to strike at it so quickly after it woke," Cwendreda says.

"I'm worried about this nature spirit. If she has died there's nothing we can do. However with the condition of the swamp I'm guessing she was somehow corrupted."

"We'll have to talk to the brown robed stranger about looking into it when we return."


	53. Twilight Estates

Two rangers enter the Prancing Pony and sit with one stretching.

"Why did Calenglad send us to reportto Halros and Saeradan?" Uirod asks.

"Probably because neither of us has any work at the moment," Orchalwe says.

"I could be teaching warriors new skill right now."

"When was the last time someone came to you to learn a skill."

"Point taken," Uirod says.

"Think of it like a vacation."

"This is a vacation for you?"

"The hobbits certainly know how to party," Orchalwe says. "Although I kept hitting my head in the Golden Perch."

"You know the hobbits were doing that on purpose right?"

"You mean keeping the waitress busy as we finished our tankards?"

"They did enjoy watching you hit your head," Uirod says.

"I didn't mind. I'm just happy the estates are starting to be cleared."

"Why are you so fascinated by them?"

"There's a lot of history there," Orchalwe says. "I'd like to rebuild them sometime in the future as a symbol of the future."

"That will have to wait until the dark lord has fallen and we get rid of the robbers that cover Evendim."

"Very true, but that day will come. I want to be ready when it does."

"You're very optimistic," Uirod says.

"Of course I've already paid adventurers to help clear the Twilight Estates."

"You're using your own money for it?"

"What else am I going to spend it on in Tinnundir?" Orchalwe asks.

"That's a good point. Did you find out anything interesting?"

"Nothing too surprising. The first was filled with animals and covered in ivy."

"Nothing surprising there," Uirod says. "All the old ruins are covered in ivy and filled with wildlife."

"True but I had the adventurers clear it out at least a little. They found ancient tapestry scraps and brought them back. Tham Varan was infested by robbers but the adventurers brought back the vases they hadn't taken and descriptions of noble seals."

"That's a lot of recovered history from a single set of ruins."

"Yes," Orchalwe says "I've found that adventurers will often go beyond what is asked of them if there's a little coin to gain."

"I'm guessing the rest of the ruins were likewise filled with robbers."

"No, Tham Ornen was home of soldiers of Angmar. It was proof that we haven't kept them contained in Annuminas. We have documents that include their plans but it's written in black speech so we need to wait for it to be translated."

"It seems odd they'd have troops away from Annuminas for any reason while we're still there," Uirod says. "Unless they plan to attack Tinnundir."

"I do not believe that's their plan. The group they've gathered there is far too small to pose a threat to our main city."

"What about the goblins in Tham Andalath?"

"They are as aggressive as you would expect but this seems to be a small off shoot of a main camp," Orchalwe says. "I think we need to find the main force of the goblins first."

"There's always more work to do."

"Perhaps but we got some of it done before leaving. We'll get more done when we return."


	54. Hillmen of the North

Melthindir walks into the Prancing Pony and stretches as he makes his way to the table in the back corner. Saeradan looks up and smiles at his friend.

"Hello Melthindir," Saeradan says.

"Hello old friend. I passed by your house on the way here it looks good. You've certainly made a comfortable home for yourself here."

"I needed a place to keep records of all the enemy messages I was asked to translate. I have to keep records but at least I can burn the original. Everytime someone brings me something covered in the black speech I start to feel sick."

"Even without being able to read it I feel bad looking at it," Melthindir says. "Good news is I haven't brought you anything to translate for me."

"I thank you for not bringing me that kind of work. The only good thing is I can relax in Bree on my time off."

"I'm not sure if the news I have for you is better or worse than black speech."

"That's not a great way to start our conversation," Saeradan says.

"It's a threat that's still some distance from Bree lands and would still need to go through Trestlebridge. On the other hand they are constantly attacked by orcs and goblins."

"Those south of the town are more focused on the farms of Bree at the moment. I do worry what will happen if they decide to turn their forces to the north."

"They've been worried about that too," Melthindir says. "When I went through the town they had reinforced the southern wall. I killed the few orcs that were on the road but the camps were too big for me to risk attacking alone."

"I can certainly understand that. I've only been able to take out a few here and there but I always hope it's enough."

"Well my news is just something I think you should know in case it becomes a problem in the future."

"I'm always happy to have the chance to prepare," Saeradan says.

"While we were focused on the orcs that are moving into the fields near Esteldin a new threat moved in from the north. The hillmen of Angmar set up a fairly expansive camp."

"We knew the Angmarium would start moving soon."

"Yes but this group hasn't done a lot yet," Melthindir says. "So far they've made deals with the Dourhand and some of the earth kin in the area."

"They can be powerful allies."

"I do not doubt that but the Dourhand are still ignoring the humans in the area. So far they still seem only interested in the longbeards."

"They're animosity has built for a long time," Saeradan says.

"The earth kin are even stranger though. The only signs of aggression they have shown is for people that intrude on their lands. Their people have always been territorial so I fail to see any change."

"Perhaps the hillmen are trying to create an army to use when they do find the location fo Esteldin."

"That was my thought as well," Melthindir says. "It is why I'm so worried. Those we have to protect Esteldin aren't enough to stop an army like that."

"If they have enough to destroy Esteldin the group would be a threat to Bree. I can see why you thought to tell me."

"It's not just them. At the moment the elves, dwarves and scouts of Esteldin are the only things keeping the entire forces of teh hillmen from joining with the orc camps or even with the greater force of the Dourhand. If Esteldin fell the armies of esteldin would be able to join together."

"That would be too much for the elves or dwarves," Saeradan says "even working together, to stop."

"And for too great a force for Trestlebridge to hold off or the people of Bree to stand against."

"You were right to bring this to my attention. I will do what I can to prepare Bree for an attack but I fear there is nothing that can ready them for such an invasion."

"Those of us in the North Downs will continue to do what we can to stop our enemies from uniting," Melthindir says. "I would ask that you continue to distract the orcs south of Trestlebridge. They are keeping the focus of a large group of orcs. If they fell those orcs would either look for Esteldin and find us in a week or attack Bree themselves."

"I will see what I can do about keeping the number of orcs near the north road too low for them to feel safe attacking Trestlebridge."

"Thank you old friend."


	55. Radagest's Actions

Elsa and Eriac enter the Prancing Pony the morning after they arive. The main room is empty other than where I'm sitting near the fire place. As with all people they don't seem to notice my presense and take a seat nearby.

"That was the best night of sleep I've had in years," Elsa says.

"Well given the way you were snoring I would hope so," Eriac says smiling.

"Oh shut up. It was you that made the noise that woke me up this morning."

"I'm glad we got this chance to relax. Between the undead and the trees and hillmen we've been running around none stop."

"You'd think having a wizard on our side would make everything easier," Elsa says.

"Never count on the wizards for anything. They come and go whenever they feel like it and will never explain why they choose to help."

"This one doesn't explain why he does anything."

"If you think he's bad than you've never met Gandalf," Eriac says. "When he gets impatient he talks to you like you're a misbehaving child."

"We probably look like children to them."

"I wonder if elves see us that way too."

"I don't know they won't even talk to us unless they need to," Elsa says.

"In that way the wizards are better but Radagest does request some strange jobs."

"He seems to be ignoring the undead and hillmen. I don't understand why they're obviously the cause for the corruption."

"He seems to think they are a result of another problem," Eriac says. "Though I wonder how tree bark and animals help with that."

"I don't mind the animals so much, playing with them is fun at least. I do feel bad eating meat in front of them."

"Did you ever spend time in Agamaur before all this started?"

"No," Elsa says "I was sent there right after I finished training."

"I wonder if the trees were always walking around."

"Is that what's causing the braking branches I hear?"

"Yeah I've only seen one but it was frightening enough to make me run back to our camp," Eriac says.

"The guardian creatures have become violent as well. I remember fighting a couple trying to get to Barad Dhorn."

"Radagest has been focused on them. I think he's afraid for the swamp."

"The wights seem more threatening," Elsa says.

"More threatening to us. The question is how is our wizard trying to protect?"

"You think he's not on our side?"

"You misunderstand me," Eriac says. "I think he cares about the animals and would let us all die if it protected them."

"I'm not sure if that was supposed to comfort me."

"I'm not sure how to feel about it either."


	56. The Big Folk of Dwaling

Four hobbits walk into the Prancing Pony and take a seat chattering loudly enough for me to hear them several tables away.

"I can't believe you continued to work with cruel big men in our town," Bob Greeneaves says.

"They were ignoring my glass making tools," Mundaric Sandheaver says "and there was nothing else I could do."

"It was a bit hard to work with so many distractions," Pearl Goodbody says.

"You made some remarkable pieces all the same."

"We got everything we needed for coloring the glass thanks to that elf with an egg shell on his head," Wald Hillburrow says.

"He was certainly an odd one," Bob says. "Though he was a great deal of help doing something useful despite you sending him on your errends."

"What we were doing is important," Mundaric says. "We're going to need money to fix everything the big men broke."

"I'll give you that but..."

"I had him kill goblins," Wald says. "It might have been because I wanted the blue stones they carry but he still killed goblins."

"The things I wanted didn't help like that," Pearl says. "The limrafin and sand-nerbyg aren't a treat to us but they are really creepy."

"Yes helping to drive back goblins was good but we needed our homes back more than any of that," Bob says.

"He helped you in the end," Mundaric says.

"We would have gotten Dwaling back sooner if you hadn't bothered him."

"Why are you so worked up?" Wald asks. "Everything worked out in the end didn't it?"

"While I agree that we should accept that everything worked out I can kind of understand what Bob's saying," Pearl says. "It is nice to be able to sleep in my bed instead of on the ground."

"After seeing him fight even the goblins feel like a waste of his ability," Bob says.

"I didn't see him fight but he always came back with the kind of stuff the big men were carrying," Mundaric says. "Our merchants never gave him a lot but I'm glad he made some money from it."

"I certainly didn't pay him a lot for his work."

"Even without the trouble I don't have much money," Pearl says.

"I gave him some money but I'm saving for a new dress," Wald says.

"He didn't seem to mind not getting a good reward," Bob says.

"He was probably having fun running around in his shiny gold armor," Mundaric says.

"He had a very odd way of doing things. He tried to deliver my message twice. The second time they attacked him. I can't believe how easily he beat all of the other big folk."

"He did have thick armor," Pearl says. "That might have been too tought for them to break through."

"Not to mention that big axe he carried," Wald says. "I think he called it Shogiath."

"He was very strange," Bob says "after he finished off the last bandit he put my message on his chest and came bace to tell me that the complaint has been resolved. It took me forever to clean up the mess he left in that house."

"We should be just happy that we're rid of the bad big men," Mundaric says.

"You're just saying that because your house came out of it completely untouched."


	57. The Threat of Dol Dinen

Three rangers walk into the Prancing Pony and find a seat near a window. Saeradan stops at each table to greet the patrons there. The other two rangers go to the table and wait patiently for him to join them.

"The Prancing Pony is always so active," Saeradan says. "It makes my visits to the town much brighter."

"Everyone seems to enjoy seeing you," Elur says.

"That's because I smile at them. If you tried that more often people might like you too."

"We have more important things to do than to make friends," Daervunn says. "Most of us move too much to get close to anyone."

"I suppose I am blessed that my role keeping records of the enemy missives has given me reason to stay close to the city," Saeradan says.

"Speaking of which we have a message we need translated," Elur says.

"We tried to get Mincham to do it for us but he never got back to us."

"He's a bit focused on the graves of his wife and daughter," Saeradan says.

"The spirits that have started to rise in the fields have forced a great deal of attention from him," Daervunn says. "While I do appreciate hsi devotion to stopping whatever evil appears in Fornost I wish he would answer our requests for translation."

"Do not be too hard on him. The loss of those we love is something none of us here can truely understand."

"he still does a great deal to fight the orcs that have made their camp at the Norbury Gate," Elur says. "Though I think that's more about vengance than his duty to fight the dark forces."

"It is true he is driven by the murder of his family but he does his job," Saeradan says. "That is all we can ask of him."

"Yes you are right. I am just worried about the danger presented by Dol Dinen. Should they decided to move as an army finding our enclave would be a short task."

"Our enemy is made of groups that bicker constantly," Daervunn says. "We should continue to disrupt them with small attacks to excite that animosity."

"Finding a way to convince the goblins to use the wargs they have trained to attack those that enslave them would be a great boon," Elur says. "I have sent an adventuring party to slay the orcs that order them but I do not think a few of them falling will be enough."

"We may have to get more aggressive in our actions. If we are able to remove some of the trolls and the leaders of the orcs it may provide an opening for the goblins to rebell."

"I don't think you need to worry about an organized search for Esteldin for the time being," Saeradan says. "The message you gave me said they wished to hunt you in the mountains but were more concerned with finding a way for the groups that have set up camps in the North Downs to work together. It doesn't seem to be going as well as they hoped."

"That is good news," Elur says.

"We should put a reward out for anyone that can prove they have defeated the orcs of Dol Dinen," Daervunn says. "Have them bring us badges or the whips of the slave masters as proof."

"It would certainly inspire adventurers to continue to attack and stop them from organizing."

"The men of bree do much the same with treasures of their past from the Barrow Downs," Saeradan says. "Many are on the bodies of the reanimated corpses so adventurers slay the bodies and bring back lost treasure."


	58. Pretty Flowers

An elf and human walk into the Prancing Pony to find it completely full with people standing by tables. Two people start to stand the the pair moves over to the table and sit across from several hobbits.

"This place is always full this time of year," Primrose Proudfoot says.

"You'd think people would be drinking at the festival grounds instead of coming to town," Arn Bulrush says.

"It's a long trip but the Pony has the best drinks in Bree-Land."

"I may prefer the wines of Lothlorien but the efforts of men are certainly well suited to the festive occation," Haerandel says.

"I was hoping it would be slightly quieter after listening to those people from Gondor yelling," Arn says.

"You aren't going to find a quiet place in Bree or the Shire until the party ends," Primrose says.

"You're likely right."

"Those two herbalist where fools," Haerandel says. "I don't know how they can call themselves scholars when they simply read books and question nothing they are told."

"What was all the yelling about?" Arn asks.

"The third Gondorian with them tried to correct the mistakes they made and they argued with her."

"Arguing about flowers?" Primrose says. "What kind of foolishness would lead people to that?"

"Flowers," Haerandel says "as well as other plants, are used in creating healing mixtures. The study of using plants in this way is of great importance in Gondor."

"Tall men are strange creatures. Why would you destroy something pretty if you don't know it would help anything?"

"There are always questions to be answered and you can't find the answer without trying things for yourself."

"No matter what reason you give crushing a flower seems wrong," Primrose says.

"That sounds like a very hobbit way of looking at things," Arn says.

"I must say I agree with her," Haerandel says. "The sight of flowers made my travels with my brother much brighter."

"There was an elf in the fields near my home just staring at a sunflower," Primrose says. "He kind of looked like you."

"That likely was my brother. I am to meet him here so we can continue our travels before heading to the Undying Lands."

"Why was he nearly crying as he stared at a sunflower?"

"Those flowers used to be everywhere but during Sauron's war in the second age they began to die," Haerandel says. "We thought they had all disappeared from the world so learning that they still live was a remarkable surprise."

"I hadn't thought about them. I see them along the road every day."

"Perhaps We should start our travels there so that I might get to see that which I thought was lost."


	59. Outer Gates Guardians

Arienh and Hartrim sit in a crowded Prancing Pony. Arienh yawns as she leans over the table.

"Are you alright?" Hartrim asks.

"I'll be fine," Arienh says "but after all the running around to get last minute orders in and check the cart I could pass out right here."

"Why don't you go to bed?"

"The food is down here."

Hartrim laughs and says, "Are you that hungry?"

"I just want something good before we're stuck with salted meat and hard tact."

"Is that why you've eaten so much while we've been here. I hope you're going to work off what you put around the middle on the way back."

"Very funny," Arienh says as food is placed in front of her. She immediately takes a bite out of the beef sandwich in front of her.

"You have absolutely no manners."

"Why do we need manners" Arienh asks with her mouth full. "It's not like we're going to offend the ghosts walking around Agamaur."

"I suppose you have a point but I certainly don't want to see food you've already chewed."

Arienh swallows, "What's your plan when we get back?"

"The hillmen that started setting up camp should be dealt with. Taking out their leader should cause enough chaos to give us a little breathing room."

"You know where the leader is?"

"Not exactly but my guess would be the entrance to the old fortress," Hartrim says. "They seem to be interested in the old city."

"We should take out some of the lesser hillmen to slow them down more."

"Did you get a good price for the relics you brought back?"

"Yeah and you were right to talk to the scholars first," Arienh says. "They were practically drooling over them before we even started talking price."

"Scholars are easy money if you have an old vase."

"With what's left in the ruins we can feed the Eglain for years."

"First we have to survive the Red Maid and hillmen," Hartrim says.

"If we can do something about the Red Maid I think the hillmen will retreat."

"Probably which is why we must sow some chaos until that time. My more immediate concern at the moment is the darkwaters that are being born of the corrupted waters."

"Those things give me the creeps," Arienh says. "Have you ever seen one form? It just pops out of the water without warning."

"I'm thinking more of the fact that we don't actually kill them. Once the bodies they've made of water are destroied they just start to make another."

"What else can we do?"

"Nothing," Hartrim says "we simply continue to kill them to ensure they don't get to be so numerous they stampede over us."


	60. Relics Reclaimed

A white haired man and a man with red hair and a handlebar mustache take a seat and look toward a group of hobbits throwing a party.

"They're having fun," Basil Gummidge says.

"It's nice to hear happy people," Robin Dunkley says.

"Laughter has certainly been rare around Ost Forod for the past few months."

"Once we've finished driving the invaders away we'll have more reasons to laugh."

"We've certainly hone plenty to them away," Basil says. "I was amazed to find every bounty I placed in town being turned in by a single person. I'd think an elf would have better things to do."

"Never try to understand elves. They've been a lot more active while they travel to the sea."

"Oh I would never try to explain this guy. He walked up to me dressed in bright orange, with an orange worm and sabre cat beside him and a chicken on his head. It was so strange that for a moment I thought he must be one of the wizards."

"I don't think even the strangest of the Maiar would act like that," Robin says.

"Whoever they were they were skilled hunters to have found every target. Well either that or they had a magical arrow pointing them to the exact place the enemy was standing but that's not possible."

"Of course not if it was you'd have hundreds of adventurers competing to kill them."

"However they did it I'm just glad some of the tomb raider leaders are gone," Basil says.

"I think they're just lucky. Calenglad sent him to help me. He must have just decided that the bounties looked like fun."

"What was he doing for you?"

"I needed someone to deliver stolen relics to the rangers," Robin says. "I'm not sure how he got by all the unfriendly citizens. You'd think someone bright orange with a bunch of animals with him would stand out."

"Would you try to stop someone with a sabre cat beside them?"

"No, I think I'd give them a wide berth."

"I do feel sorry for those that were counting on the money to prepare for the winter," Basil says. "I should have someone gather some emergancy supplies."

"We could just steal from the tomb radiers that the elf kill."

"I should send some people to the leaders camps. I can't imagine many raiders are left to argue about it."

"If I had thought about it ahead of time I would have had him steal food along with the pieces of the statue," Robin says. "I'll have to travel to Tyl Ruinen sometime to see the statue where it was supposed to be. I just wish Nat could tavel to see it with me."

Basil holds up his glass up, "To the fallen."

Robin holds his glass up, "To Nat." Both drink and sit in silence thinking about their lost friend.


	61. Othrikar's Problems

Two bald dwarves enter the Prancing Pony. The two men laugh at the out of season yule decorations as they take a seat.

"Nice to be away from the Dourhand," Hannar says.

"I'm surprised at how many were in the old ruins," Regin says. "Why are they so interested in a place that's entirely above ground. I don't even like the idea of having the sky over my head."

"We need to dig out living quarters."

"As much as I would like that we should focus on driving the Dourhands away first. We won't be able to get to the father lode if they remain."

"I can't believe the old father lode story is true," Hannar says. "Leave itt to the elves to find what it and just never collect the ore themselves."

"Mining is too hard for such delicate people."

"That didn't stop them from trying to hide the location from us. What kind of people use poems to give directions."

"Well we should probably be thankful about it," Regin says. "I had to have a friend retrieve the records and the map from the Dourhand. If it wasn't a mystery written in elvish they would have found the father lode before we could."

"I don't know about that. We did a pretty good job taking care of their scouts and stopping the one training birds. If nothing else that will have kept them from following us to the location of the father lode."

"I'm glad to hear it, the traitors deserve to be punished."

"They should be easier to deal with," Hannar says. "Besides I had the man that went after them kill their leader. I doubt they'll be able to plan anything any time soon."

"That's good if they're kept busy until winter we should have an advantage. They don't have buildings in one piece to keep them warm and as far as I know they don't have the supplies needed for the cold months."

"We should start gathering some hides for clothing. We aren't getting as much money from the mine and most of what we have were bitten through by rats."

"That's already been taken care of," Regin says. "The guy that went searching for the father lode kept coming back with supplies he sold cheaply to the quartermaster. It included stacks of lynx furs we're making gloves and jackets out of."

"It seems we got more than just the location of the father lode. One person seems to have done a lot for us."

"He even killed some wargs after I told him about Vigfuss being mauled."

"Those beasts killed far too many of our people," Hannar says.

"There are less of them around now."

"We've had a lot of good news. Hopefully it continues until the rangers or the elves decide to help."


	62. Champion of the Lost Fellowship

A large man of the Eglain walks into the Pracning Pony with swords strapped to his hips. He looks around quickly but the room is full and the only open chair is across from me. He smiles at me as he walks up pulling his swords off his hips.

"Can I share your table?" the man asks.

"Of course," I say gesturing to the other chair "I'd be happy for the company. My name is Owen Oaks."

"I'm Deornyd," the man says setting his swords beside the table. "I wasn't expecting so many people here tonight."

"It's pay day for the guards. They always pack in here and make it a night of hard work for Butterbur."

"I bet he enjoys the money."

"I have to wonder if it's worth it," I say "he swears constantly on days like this."

Deornyd looks around to the rowdy crowd and hears a glass breaking, "I think he has every right to swear at this crowd."

"You don't hear it most of the time with all the noise."

"Well I'm celebrating so I'm all for lots of sound and good cheer."

"What are you celebrating?" I ask.

"I got a new sword with the help of a traveler," Deornyd touchs the more primitive weapon.

"It doesn't look like it was made by men."

"The adventurer stole it from one of the Gauradan from me. It was nice to get a good sword and she killed a bunch of wild men."

"Always good to complete two jobs at once," I say.

"She did it twice. The first time she helped me retrieve my sister's sword. I was ambushed by something I was later told was a Gauradan. Altti, one of the Lossoth trappers, rescued me but my sister's sword was ripped off my belt."

"That's remarkably lucky. It seems like a bad idea to be hunting in the area overrun with violent wild men."

"I didn't ask why he was hunting there," Deornyd says. "I was just happy he was around to help."

"I'll drink to a timely rescue."

"I'm happy drinking to anything."


	63. The Barrow of Night

A bard, with his lute strapped to his back, walks into teh Prancing Pony early in the morning and finds the room nearly empty. Barliman Butterbur walks up to the table rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning," Barliman says, "How can I help you?"

"Could you use another bard for the bar?"

"We always have a few taking turns on the stage but more entertainment is always welcome."

"I'm Declan."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Barliman."

"You look like you need some rest."

Barliman laughs, "That's the one thing I'll never get."

"I'm certainly getting better sleep now that I'm out of Angmar."

"What were you doing in Angmar?"

"It was just by chance that I came across the hillmen taking supplies to Augaire," Declan says. "I had no where else to go so I followed them. Everyone could use a good song. It does much to raise the spirit."

"It certainly does that if the way the people in this bar acts when our bards start to sing."

"I suspect that may have a little to do with them being drunk."

"That certainly helps," Barliman says.

"I've been writing a new song to celebrate the good luck I found in Angmar."

"What good luck is that?"

"I had been traveling to try to learn the fate of my grandfather," Declan says. "He was an explorer that decided to search for lost relics of the north lands. After recieving one strange letter he just disappeared."

"Did you find him in Angmar?"

"I didn't find him but I do now know what happened to him."

"If you didn't find him are you sure you know what happened?" Barliman asks.

"It lines up with the cryptic letter he sent us. He found a tomb enhabited by a powerful spirit. I'm no warrior and know nothing of spirits and magic."

"It seems a lot of dark spirits are waking up."

"It makes avoiding areas where the dark lord once had power a good idea," Declan says. "My grandfather was simply unlucky when he took shelter in the cave that held the spirit's barrow."

"Bad luck seems to follow us all in these days."

"The spirit my grandfather found put people to sleep and pulled them into its own world. All those that came near the barrow was labeled a thief. Everyone taken there was turned into shades to be his slaves. My grandfather held onto enough of his mind to help the adventurers that found the tomb. After they had defeated the spirit, Nightmare it was called, my grandfather and all the other shades were allowed to move on."

"One less spriit in the world is good news," Barliman says.

"I just wish it was stopped before my grandfather was caught by it."


	64. Larus's Lost Ingots

Two dwarves walk into the bar quietly. The two take a seat behind me and Barliman brings them two large mugs of beer. The dwarves thank him and drink half the been in one go.

"It's nice to finally get to sit down with you," Heikki Goldwatcher says.

"I am glad I was able to restore my family's honor," Larus Sharpshard says. "I wouldn't have felt right to leave the Misty Mountains with our failure following me."

"What exactly happened? I have only heard vague stories."

"We were sent to bring a supply of gold ingots from the Iron Hills. Once my grandfather arrived in the Misty Mountains he was attacked by Dourhands and they stole several ingots and ran away."

"The Dourhand are always causing problems," Heikki says. "You should have seen the mess they made in Thorin's Gate."

"Whatever it is I believe they did it."

"I don't know what came of their trouble but they seem to have calmed down in the area now."

"The Dourhands that stole from us hid from my ancestors and Vithurr vowed to guard the remaining gold until he could retrieve every lost ingot," Larus says.

"I understand the wish to ease the dishonor but that seems exessive."

"It took several generations and the help of a strange blue minstrel to find where the ingots where hidden."

"He must be the one you sent to see me," Heikki says. "He took off his clothes and put on heavy armor in front of me. I still don't know why he would do that."

"He was able to delve into the goblin town and find the goblins that had stolen gold."

"Wasn't it the Dourhand that attacked Vithurr?"

"Yes," Larus says "but when I tried to hunt down the last ingot a group of goblins looted the strongbox where I had it hidden."

"Goblins are sneaky little creatures. When they saw you leave they probably thought they had won some kind of prize."

"They managed to carry away twelve ingots but the minstrel went into the tunnels," Larus says. "He was able to hunt them down and bring back the stolen gold."

"I'm amazed they just handed over things that valuable," Heikki says.

"He didn't seem to care just started playing his lute and singing off key. It was the worst music I've ever heard."

"I'm glad he didn't sing in front of me."

"After he brought the gold ingots back from the goblins I asked him to bring the second strongbox from the tomb it was hidden in," Larus says. "He says my ancestor's spirit remained guarding it. After convincing Halmur I sent him the minstrel was allowed to bring the box to me. When he arrived I found that there was a single gold ingot still missing."

"What happened to the last one?"

""The leader of the Dourhand that attacked my family kept one and hid within the fortress the Dourhand clamed. I asked the minstrel to find where he was and take the ingot back."

"You went through a great deal of trouble to retrieve what was stolen," Heikki says.

"Yes but thanks to that I was able to recover my familiy's honor in the way you requested."

"I hate to tell you this after everything you've gone through, but I didn't tell you to recover the gold."

"What do you mean?" Larus asks.

"The letter I sent you was just asking what your grandfather's name was. We lost the records and I was trying to fill in our ancestory."

"Your letter wasn't about our dishonor?"

"No," Heikki says "no one blamed your family for being robbed. Your grandfather was never dishonored he just decided for himself that he was and had to collect the missing gold."

"I can't believe my father and I spent all that time in the mountains for no reason."

"You're welcome to return to the Blue Mountain with me. I am sure you'd make a fantastic guard."

"I will think it over but I do have a few things to take care of back in the Misty Mountains. When I'm done with that I may take you up on that."


	65. Gathering Supplies in the Forest

Two elves and a man walk into the Prancing Pony, all three are dirty with leaves trapped in their clothes. The three collapse into the first chairs they find.

"I can't believe how long those goblins chased us," Barachen says.

"I've been chased farther," Wistan says. "You should be happy there were bears on the road to scare them."

"I'm greatful for anything that keeps the creatures from stabbing me."

"I was surprised by the number we saw on the way here," Canaddal says.

"You don't get to Bree too often do you?" Wistan says. "They keep a camp in the marsh. Humans don't like to go into swamps so it's a good place to hide from us."

"I certainly can't blame you for that."

"It didn't smell that bad," Barachen says "but I've been around dwarves for the past year so I may not be able to smell anything anymore."

"There have been a lot of people passing through the trollshaws recently," Canaddal says. "I've seen more dwarves in the past year than ever before in my life."

"It's not all bad," Wistan says. "They've been helping as they pass through. A strange man in a dress with flowers on his back brought me venison from deer he killed near my camp."

"Same person brought venison to me," Barachen says.

"How can you be sure it's the same person?" Canaddal asks.

"How many people do you think are running around the forest in a dress carrying flowers?"

"That's a fair point. I saw him and he is imposible to mistake for someone else"

"He was carrying wings from a bunch of sicle flies," Barachen says. "He said they bit him so he had to yell at them."

"Last I saw him he screamed something about a squirrel and ran off," Canaddal says.

"Maybe he was hunting the squirrel for food," Wistan says.

"He brought me boar-flanks and some bear skins for blankets. I barely had time to pay him before he got distracted. He mumbled something about short hairy people and sleeping in fuzzy comfort."

"Maybe he was taking whatever bear skins he had left to one of the dwarves in the area," Barachen says.

"I suppose as long as they help us they can do whatever they want," Wistan says. "Though I wonder how he got up to teh High Moors if he's so easily distracted."

"He started to run toward a cliff," Canaddal says. "I hope he stopped before he got to it."

"I'm going to have to start watching the road more closely for travelers," Barachen says. "If more travelers come by I'll tell them to stop in and see the two of you."


	66. Violent Forest

Two elves walk into the prancing pony, one is covered in bits of bark and the other has leaves stuck in his colloar.

"The world seems to be getting more dangerous by the second," Celebrandir says. "Even in the trollshaws things seemed bad."

"We made it through," Lithuilas says. "The things surrounding Gwingris are more dangerous than anything in the forest around Rivendell."

"That may be true but it is not really a comforting thought about our home."

"It hasn't seemed to stop you from getting your daily cup of tea."

"Holly-leaves make fine tea when steeped properly," Celebrandir says.

"It's a bit bitter for my taste."

"You should be more open minded about tea. A good cup of tea makes even the worst days better."

"That may be true but it's hard to get tea in Eregion," Lithuilas says. "I'll let you keep it since you enjoy it more than I do."

"I'm just glad it's easy to find fallen holly branches. It's easy to just pay travelers to pick up a few branches while they move around the forest."

"There seem to be more people passing through since the dwarves started trying to reclaim Moria. What did you think of the seeds I had brought to you?"

"I was so happy to see that the forest will continue even with everything that's happening," Celebrandir says.

"I think the area will recover quickly if we can rid it of the wood trolls. I suspect they are the reason the hourn have started moving."

"How would they be doing that?"

"I think it's just they hold a great deal of dark energy," Lithuilas says "and because they are made of wood it is easy to corrupt the trees."

"Why are they after such a small area?"

"I suspect it's a staging point for continuing into the Trollshaws. Wood trolls would be difficult to contain inside a large forest."

"Is there anything we can do to stop them?" Celebrandir says.

"I believe taht the best thing we can do is keep them contained. Those that pass through are often attacked by the wood trolls and kill them. That is at least some help. I am more worried about the hourn and lurkers."

"Are they that dangerous?"

"No," Lithuilas says "the wood trolls are more dangerous. The problem is that the hourns and lurkers are supposed to be natural guardians and are attacking people without reason. I can only asume the dark energy is twisting them. That's the reason I was forced to have several of them killed."

"That's horrible."

"It is but once they get violent there's really no other choice."

"Do you know what's causing it?" Celebrandir asks.

"I suspect it has something to do with the half orcs that are swarming the land. I know they have been meeting with the wood trolls but I had that interupted and the leaders killed. I sent the adventurers south to deal with the half orcs. With any luck they'll help to stop the build up of dark energy."


	67. Guardian of the Lost Fellowship

A dwarf walks into the bar and walks over to my table planting himself in the chair opposite me. The dwarf sets a shield on the ground, it's made of bones and scales. The shield is among the most advanced pieces of craftsmen ship I've ever seen.

I smile at the dwarf, "Hello. My name is Owen Oaks."

"I am Nef," the dwarf says looking around.

"Butterbur has had dwarves in the bar often enough to know to bring you a tankard."

"He'd do well at Thorin's Inn."

"Where have you come from?" I ask.

"Forochel, I am so very glad to be out of the cold. It took two days for the ice to finish melting from my beard."

"It's cold but I've heard it's beautiful."

"Who cares about that when your entire body is an icicle," Nef says.

"What were you doing in the snow?"

"My captain told me it would be an interesting experiance for us. Worst idea he's ever had."

"If nothing else you know how to survive in cold weather now," I say.

"Only lesson it taught me was to wait until I'm leaving a place before angering the local craftsmen."

"I find it best to never anger anyone if you can help it."

"I asked him about his craft and all he had were bones and scales," Nef says. "I told him that he couldn't make anything useful with just that and he got upset."

"You mean things like the shield you brought in?"

"Yeah I was able to convince a traveler to have him make it for me. All I wanted was my old shield fixed but he refused and said he wouldn't work on something of such poor quality."

"It may have just been that he didn't have anything that could be used to fix it," I say.

"He was very clear about it said he was surprised it didn't break sooner. After all the time and effort that went into finding it after I lost it."

"You at least managed to get a new shield made for you."

"After the continued arguement he said he'd make a shield if it would shut me up," Nef says.

"You were able to get a very impressive shield out of it."

"How am I supposed to afford the maintenance on something as good as this."

"It does look like it might be expenssive to work on," I say. "But isn't having something well made a big enough boon to ignore the cost."

"I suppose it might be worth it but I'm going to have to make even more money now. I hope we get back to looking for treasure soon."


	68. Earth-kin of Angmar

The two porters start running back and forth and Butterbur starts to carry large bowls filled with beer. I watch the group confused and step outside to see three large people with lanky limbs sitting on the ground in front of the stage, one of them is wearing large horns.

Walking up to the group I smile and give a slight bow, "Hello I am Owen Oaks."

The one with the horns looks at me, "I am Chief Tuokki. These are Eetu and Reko."

"I've never seen anyone of your kind. I don't think Butterman has either, he seems a bit out of sorts."

"None of the earth kin live in this part of the lands. We are traveling to see our cousins past the wastelands."

"We have heard they are having trouble," Reko says.

"It seems problems have filled the lands," Eeto says.

"The dark lord rising again has caused many threats to reappear," I say.

"The earth kin are strong, we will not be beaten easily," Chief Tuokki says.

"Where is your tribe located?"

"We are in the dark lands. I believe you call it Angmar."

"A lot of our enemies live in that land," I say. "It must be hard to have so many threats around you."

"Threats yes, but we also have allies among the hillmen and rangers. Those that travel into the land seem happy to help with our tasks for a small amount of the shiny metals your people prize."

"It seems as though they'd do anything for it," Reko says. "I was able to get one little person to bring me the claws I needed. I tend to break them when I hit the little creatures with my club."

"I got silk for our clothes from the spiders of the feet of the mountains," Eeto says. "I don't like spiders but I need the silk."

"You shouldn't fear something so small."

"They are creepy and have far too many legs."

"Where did you get the money to pay for help?" I ask.

"Orcs carry around many pieces of shiny metal," Reko says.

"We know little people like shiny things so we offer them," Eeto says.

"The orcs are easy to deal with when they wander away from their camps so gathering shiny metal is easy."

"The orcs are odd creatures and seem to be working with the evil men from the northern cities," Chief Tuokki says. "I do not know why the orcs are interested in the empty plains south of the dark land but they cause problems going through our home. I did not understand the use of the large wooden towers the orcs kept with them but now I see that you keep walls around your towns. Ordering them broken was a good idea."

"If they have siege weapons that means they are preparing to attack a town," I say.

"If they need them it will take time," Eeto says. "The towers can not move at this time."

"I think the orcs were dragging the towers," Reko says. "If that is how the towers move the number of orcs slain will slow them greatly."

"I worry more of the winged creatures than orcs that seem to hold little interest in us," Chief Tuokki says. "They seem far more dangerous than othe rlittle things we've come across."

"That is true but the group sent to the scout seemed to be able to deal with them," Eeto says. "They were able to deal with the leader of the creatures."

"They seemed to find little trouble from those enemies," Reko says. "They were able to take their time to gather fruits between fighting."

"That is true," Chief Tuokki says. "We should not spend too much time with our cousins though. I want to return home shortly."

"There are always adventurers headed north," I say. "Keep taking shiny metal from the orcs to pay them and they will continue to help with whatever you need."


	69. Scholarly Failure

Two elves walk into the Prancing Pony. The man walks through the room smiling at his surroundings, he slowly takes in the entire room holding a bag. The woman strides confidently with barely a glace at the room.

"Master I wish you weren't leaving," Glorenglir says.

"I am tired," Deluros says. "Even with all the beauty in this land I think it's time for me to head west."

"If you are going to leave I want to know why you refused to continue teaching me. Why didn't you accept me as a master scholar?"

Deluros pulls a vase out of the bag he's carrying and sets it on the table. Cracks are faintly visible around it.

"I recognize that vase," Glorenglir says. "It is the relic of Lord Elrond you had shown to me."

"That alone is a reason why you can not be given the title of master."

"What do you mean?"

"You helped to recover this vase," Deluros says. "It was your idea to hunt the snow lurkers that found the first pieces."

"Isn't that a good reason to recognize my expertise?"

"You again miss the point."

"What is the point you are trying to make?" Glorenglir asks.

"You asked that an adventurer find pieces of relics in a place no one else thought of searching. That is true. However even when they were brought to you the only thought you had was to boost about finding them. You were in such a rush to show how clever you are that you never bothered to examine the fragments that were found."

"I thought that you would be interested in what I found."

"I was," Deluros says "the vase, when reconstructed, is quite remarkable."

"What is the problem?"

"A scholar should seek knowledge above all else. If you had been interested enough in what was found to examine it you would have found that pieces were still missing."

"All that was needed was to find the rest of the snow lurkers that had collected them," Glorenglir says.

"You are wrong the last pieces were found in snow banks. If it was left to you alone they would never have been uncovered."

"I understand. I made a mistake but that is no reason to refuse to teach me."

"When you were shown this vase," Deluros says "both right after it was fixed and just now, you believed it to be from Lord Elrond's collection. If you had been curious enough to examine the fragments before sending them to me you'd have been able to recognize the vase they made."

"I can do better if I'm allowed to learn."

"You will never be a scholar while you only act to advance your possition. A scholar is one who thinks in detail about everything. You must experience the moment in all that you do. Once you learn to enjoy learning for the sake of being able to learn than you will be a scholar."


	70. Sharkey's worms

Two elves, one a woman in light armour and the other a man wearing a dirty robe, come into the Prancing Pony and settle into chairs behind me.

Calelloth stretches and scratches the top of her head. "What do you think the trip to the uttermost west will be like?"

"It will be simple and give us time to rest after our trip," Daegennan says. "The sea seems to be calm and safe."

"I would expect nothing else. I've just never been on a ship so I don't know what to expect."

"You should be happy, it is always good to find a new experience."

"Part of me is looking forward to it," Calelloth says. "I'm also looking forward to resting after all the worms we fought."

"The number of worms is no surprise with the drake dens so close."

"I wasn't expecting the half orcs to try to tame them."

"Our enemy seemed happy to try to use anything that presented itself in the war," Daegennan says.

"I do have to wonder how they managed to tame them."

"I suspect it is much the same as the methods used to tame and train wolves. Though I'm not sure why they thought it would be a good idea to try."

"The name Sharkey makes me nervous," Calelloth says. "I never found out who that was."

"I heard about that while we were in Rivendell. It seems that was a name used by Saruman in the north when he was still trying to hide his treachery.

"Saruman wanted the worms?"

"He wanted all the servants he could find," Daegennan says. "The idea that he could keep control of the creatures if they hatched in the possession of his soldiers."

"Half orcs and worms. How could one of the wise fall so far?"

"Even the greatest of people can be corrupted. The power of the dark forces have a cruel attraction and seeps into minds that don't protect themselves."

"Is there anything to do about him now?" Calelloth asks.

"We are leaving this land. Trust in those thatt remain to end the remaining threats caused by the dark lord and his allies."

"You seem remarkably relaxed about leaving dangers behind you."

"I am not thinking about the dangrous things that we pass on our trip," Daegennan says. "I also think about those that remain as we pass them. Each one determined to keep everyone here safe. The remains of the dark lord's army are outnumbered at this point by the free peoples."

"I suppose we did what we could."

"Yes, the worms and their trainers have been reduced in numbers. You should be happy, we leave this land safer than it would have been without us."


	71. Lost Dwarf Relic

Two dwarves and an elf walk into the Prancing Pony and find an empty table.

"Finally we get get a real drink not just the sissy elf wine you kept at your camp," Heithur Ironfist says.

"You are simply too simple a man for the most delecate of things," Barachen says.

"It's not that we don't appreciate the taste," Toki Whitebeard says. "We just like something with a little more kick."

"And drank in much higher qantities," Heithur says.

"I am not sure any vineyard produces enough wine to please a dwarf," Barachen says. "Are you recovering well?"

"I'm certainly feeling better," Toki says. "I just can't believe I let the trolls get the better of me."

"There were a great many of them. It is a problem within the forest that continues dispite our attempts to drive them out."

"Our battles against the trolls have been made more difficult with the renewed rise of the Dark Lord."

"The dwarves don't mind helping to fight against the trolls," Heithur says. "If the beasts are going to try to steal our history the least we can do is drive them away."

"I would be happy for the help," Barachen says.

"We've never liked trolls and if they're going to be attacking my people we should help to kill them."

"We may want to clear out the cave claws in the ruins north of the last bridge," Toki says.

"They don't often cause us trouble," Barachen says.

"They aren't aggressive, but they aer destroying the ruins and could be crushing relics of your people."

"I hadn't thought of that."

"We have to drive them out of our ruins and mines all the time."

"We've started to train them but that only really works in the mines," Heithur says. "They need to be able to dig and burrow."

"My people can't provide enough places to dig for any we might try to tame," Banachen says.

"Might be best to just drive them away from the ruins."

"I think the trolls camping near the road is a bigger threat," Toki says. "That may just be because they attacked me."

"It is also a problem that would take us much longer to deal with than a few cave claws," Banachen says.

"It would also be difficult to keep the cave claws from moving back in if we are fighting trolls," Heithur says.

"I will continue to hold my camp and send any travelers that look like they can fight to the trolls. The soldiers of Rivendell are busy with other battles. Until they are free to help all we can do is hold the trolls at bay."


	72. Burglar of the Lost Fellowship

A red haired man steps into the Prancing Pony pushing through the crowd and holding onto a small bag at his side. He makes his way to an empty seat and sets the bag on the table smiling at it. Curious I wander over to him.

"My I join you?" I ask.

"Of course," the man says "I'm Warstang."

"I am Owen Oaks."

"It's so much nicer being in a warm place. I thought I was going to freeze when I had to sneak around the snow fields."

"You didn't have thick coats?"

"You can't sneak around in a heavy coat," Warstang says. "At least not in any effective way."

"I had never thought about it. My living is made by making noise so sneaking around isn't really important to me."

"The rest of my group makes a lot of noise so it can be tough to stay hidden."

"Everyone does things in their own way" I say smiling. "What's in the bag?"

"My marbles, they are very useful tools. I almost lost them."

"How did that happen?"

"The bag was torn by something and the marbles must have been spread out over the hill I was on," Warstang says. "I saw a bear eat one."

"It ate your marble?"

"Deer and the snow beasts gobbled up the rest. It was disgusting but I had to go and start killing the creatures on the hill and rooting through their stomachs."

"That's a lot of trouble to go through for a bunch of marbles," I say.

"It is but you never know when you're going to need some small trick. If I found myself in a situation where I needed my marbles and I didn't have them someone might get hurt."

"I can understand that."

"It felt like everything in Forochel hated me," Warstang says.

"Well having the animals eating my supplies would make me feel the same way."

"It wasn't just that. While I was hunting down the beasts taht ate my marbles one of the wild men managed to steal my pouch. I had to hunt down the thief to get it back. I don't know what he wanted with it but it was covered in wolf hair."

"Maybe you should avoid Forochel in the future," I say.

"I would but there's a treasure there my group has been searching for. We will find it and leave the horrible snow forever."


	73. The First Challenge

Two men and a woman in dirty dark bown clothes enter the Prancing Pony and find seats. The crowd stares at them for a short time but go back to their beer after shifting slightly away from them.

"The people in this town fear us," Torquil says.

"We are of the same people that threaten their allies," Osbail says. "They have every reason to be nervous around us."

"We may look like them but we've been helping fight them."

"We just need to be patient," Raith says. "When carn dum falls they will become more comfortable with us."

"I know they have good reason," Torquil says "but I don't like people staring at me."

"Relax and have a drink. We won't have too many more chances at this in the future."

"You seem happy," Osbail says.

"I finally have a break," Raith says. "Crannog has me doing far too much."

"What do you mean?" Torquil asks.

"I take care of all the tasks posted in Aughaire. That means I have to take the items from adventruers and pay them the reward. Then I have to take the stuff to whoever requested it. With all the requests on the board I'm running around constantly."

"I didn't realize that tanding to the task board was that much work."

"Some places just use drop boxes to deal with requests. I wish Crannog would get one for us."

"He doesn't trust outsiders that much," Osbail says.

"Just think about all the trails he puts new people through," Torquil says.

"That's the other thing," Raith says. "I don't like being part of the challenge when I already have too much to do."

"It's not too hard all you do is tell new people to go and kill stuff for you."

"I won't argue that I don't enjoy having the threat of Tór Gailvin lessened but someone else could have given them that job."

"Sometimes I wonder how many died on the task I gave," Osbail says. "The wargs surrounding Aughaire are dangerous and masters at moving unseen."

"I have not seen an over abundance of bodies," Raith says. "Either few have died or the wargs have eaten all the bodies."

"I'm happy about the trials taking place," Torquil says. "They gave me a chance to send someone to get revenge against the cowardly orcs that killed my brothers."

Osbail raises her glass, "To our fallen companions."

The men raise their glasses and drink deeply before the table falls into silence.


	74. Warning: Evil Giants

A dwarvf covered in horse hair and an elf in warm clothing walk into the Prancing Pony together and find a seat.

The elf sits down sweat covering his face and starts to strip off the heavy clothing he's wearing. "It's too hot here," Golhador says.

Vighar Roadwalker laughs loudly, "I think it's just that you've been in the cold too long. How long were you watching the mammoth and giants in the mountains?"

"A few thousand years. Those of Imladris needed a guardian against them."

"No wonder you aren't comfortable here. You've been in the snow so long you're frozen all the way through."

"Good thing I'm getting a bit of a thaw before the trip to the undying lands," Golhador says. "I wonder what the weather will be like there."

"It always feels like the same season in the mines."

"It always feels like the same season on the mountain too. I never thought about how strange that is."

"There's plenty of other things to worry about," Vighar says.

"Is that why you had signs placed near enemy camps?"

"You knew the enemy was there. They worked perfectly."

"I suppose they did," Golhador says. "Though they wouldn't have helped warn people of the threat of teh mammoths that have been tamed by the giants."

"That is a good point. The answer may be more signs."

"I don't think that's what I was saying."

"Signs always warn of danger like broken paths in the mines," Vighar says.

"Putting a hundred signs all over the mountian would make it difficult for people to tell which threats were most dangerous to them."

"I suppose you're right."

"The giants are less dangerous at the moment," Golhador says "but it's only a matter of time before they recover."

"What do you mean?"

"I managed to get silver rings from slain mammoths. They spoke of a powerful giant taming the creatures."

"A few dead mammoth probably won't be enough to make the passes safe while the giants remain," Vighar says.

"That wasn't all I did. A group of adventurers were on their way through the southern pass . I hired them to hunt some of the giant leaders, including all those that I thought could be responsible for the silver rings."

"So we won't get any new aggressive mammoths? That's certainly good news for the tiny camp you set up."

"It is a great relief," Golhador says. "The adventurers even decided to take it upon themselves to slay the leader of the giants."

"That's certainly good news."

"I was amazed they were able to defeat an enemy as ferocious as the Thunder Lord must have been."

"Strong enemies draw strong adventurers," Vighar says.

"With any luck the giants will return to the deep mountains and give up on their evil ways with the Thunder Lord gone."


	75. Threats of the North Forest

Two elves walk into the Prancing Pony and settle down with glasses of wine. The women are wearing the same chainmail common to the guards of Rivendell.

"It is nice to relax," Thoroniel says.

"How long has it been since you've been able to sleep?" Rochwen says.

"I've slept for a few minutes at a time through the nights. It's hard to sleep longer when you jump at any movement."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep at all in the camp you set up."

"I can't imagine you'd ever get close enough to spiders to set up a camp," Thoroniel says. "One the way here you just started running when you saw a bush you thought was a spider."

"Oh shut up."

Thoroniel laughs at her companion, "Don't worry I'm sure we won't find any spiders in the uttermost west."

"I hope not. I can't imagine our final home being infested with the horrible things."

"If you think about it there was a famous spider problem in the undying lands at one point."

"Don't make me think of things like that," Rochwen says. "It's bad enough my camp was so close to spiders on two sides."

"You didn't need to worry about the Lone Lands. I mean the spiders I watched over are a lot bigger and faster."

"I think I've decided I hate talking to you."

Thoroniel laughs and says, "You don't need to worry about them as much. Many have been killed, their queen is dead and I've collected many fangs."

"What did you want their fangs for?"

"I use the poisons in them to make antidotes."

"So you not only kill a giant spider but you have to touch it after?" Rochwen says. "That's disgusting."

"I don't need to touch them for long. I just pull the fang out and cut it off."

"I still don't like the idea of being that close to a spider of any size."

"See I can understand that feeling," Thoroniel says. "I feel the same way about snakes. Seeing them just sliding across the ground drives me nuts."

"Can we stop talking about spiders now?"

"I also had to deal with cave claws and corrupted creatures of nature. Unless they make your skin crawl too."

Rochwen gives her a dirty look and says, "What do you mean creatures of nature?"

"The poison of the spiders has corrupted the forest and the lurkers and hourns have become violent."

"Can we do anything to save them?"

"Probably not," Thoroniel says "our only choice seems to be to destroy the poisoned creatures and keep the spiders from poisoning more."

"Well that's a good job for you."


	76. Half Orcs Around Echad Eregion

Two elf woman dressed in dirty rivendell armor walk into the Prancing Pony and sit at the nearest table. The two look like sisters, both are tired and sit with their eyes half closed.

Lengliel puts her elbow on the table and leans her head on her hand, "I am glad to be away from the half orcs."

"You look a little depressed," Faenhilith says stretching.

"I think I have spent too much time in the wilds fighting against the enemy. I think I need to start my trip to the uttermost west."

"The battles against the forces of the Dark Lord has laid great stress on you. The time for the warriors of the elves is coming to an end."

"I would like to gather more of our history before we go," Lengliel says. "I was able to recover some from the rubble in Pembar but I suspect more relics are hidden there."

"It is dangerous to go there to try and sort through the rubble."

"I know. I've sent adventurers to reduce the numbers of half orcs and worms but it seems to make no difference. Everytime I scout it the numbers of the enemy seem the same."

"The worms provide some difficulty in clearing the ruins," Faenhilith says. "They seem to breed at a remarkable pace."

"I had some of the eggs broken and I break any I can get when I am there scouting. Part of me feels bad destroying the eggs. I mean the worms didn't decide to be our enemy."

"You have a point but we have no choice as long as they remain aggressive to our people."

"I feel much better about ordering the death of the worm-master," Lengliel says. "I found a way to trick the leader of the enemy to show themselves. They were quickly slain. It didn't surprise me at all that the leader of the half orcs of Pembar hid away and had to be called out to fight but it was a level of difficulty it would have been nice to avoid."

"Our enemy has always had many cowards among their number."

"I wonder if slaying Nethgarch the worm-sire will slow down the birth of new pets for the half orcs," Faenhilith says.

"Killing what members of the army we can is all we can do. I sent travelers to reduce the number of half orcs in Barad Morlas. They were told to tear down banners, I know it's not much but anything we can do to reduce the morale of our enemy is useful."

"I know having our banners torn down causes our army to lose hope. Perhaps they will be less inclined to fight without the banners to spur them on."

"The leader of Barad Morlas was much like the one that lead Pembar," Lengliel says. "He hid away while his people died. It was only though using the horn his people blew to call him that we were able to trap him into combat."

"I wonder how many of the leaders of our enemy are hiding in this way."

"All I know is that we have dealt serious blows to the enemy that gathers near us. I do fear that we will need to be prepared for more attacks in the future. I have heard the enemy is trying to dig a path through the snow in the Red Horn Pass."


	77. Captain of the Lost Fellowship

Two men come into the Prancing pony and walk to my table to sit down. One is a man with red hair and a handlebar mustache. The other man is covered head to toe with chainmail.

"I am Owen Oaks," I say. "It is nice to meet you."

"It is my pleasure. I am Reginald Ward and this is my ward."

"Hello sir," the ward says.

"What brings you to Bree?" I ask.

"My friends and I are taking a break from our horrific experiences in the frozen north.," Reginald says.

"I think I my have met one or two of your group in the previous few days."

"That is very likely. We do all enjoy a good drink."

"it would have been nice to have more to keep us warm in Forochel," the ward says.

"I'm not sure you having something to drink while we are in the field," Reginald says. "You get lost even when you're sober."

"I am sorry about that sir."

"I haven't been to the north but it must be easy to get lose your direction during a snowstorm," I say.

"We weren't in a snowstorm," Reginald says. "After losing track of our friends we traveled to the north, our thought was that we would all find our way to the main town of the Lossoth. We found ourselves near a camp of angmarium."

"I got confused in the heat of battle and was pushed away from my captain," the ward says. "I slipped down a hill and found myself around angmarium and bears looking for fish."

"It was the most confusing battle I have ever taken part in."

"I am glad to see that you both came out of it without injury," I say.

"It ws close," Reginald says. "I didn't even notice that I was alone until I reached the Lossoth. I didn't have any clue as to where my companion was. Some captain I am to lose not only my entire group but my ward as well."

"It wasn't your fault sir," the ward says "I was clumsy."

"I should have been more careful to watch you."

"It all worked out well," I say "so I see no reason to blame yourselves for what happened."

"We should find the burglar that found me and thank him for the time he spent searching for me," the ward says.

"I would enjoy doing just that but burglars are hard to track down," Reginald says.

"He even managed to find the place my banner ended up when one of the angmarium ripped it from my hand."

"It is nice to know that people will help us when we need it most."

"I find that to be true through most of Middle Earth," I say.

"We will return to the north soon and find the treasure we seek," Reginald says.


	78. The Second Challenge

Two men in dirty brown tunics come into the Prancing Pony and look around the room. The people that stare at them quickly turn away when their eyes meet. The two find a chair against the wall and sit down.

"Do you think we will ever be accepted here?" Camran asks.

"I do not know," Tasgall responds. "I understand the distrust they feel given the actions of our fellow Angmarium."

"Perhaps we will be able to show them who we are after Carn Dum falls."

"Crannog seems to think we can make some form of peace with our brothers."

"Do you think they will obay the rules of Clucath?" Camran asks.

"I do not know, however if there is a chance at peace we should take it."

"I suppose you have a point. Though I admit I do not like the idea of trying to work with those that have allied with the dark forces."

"I do not know what they have been doing of late," Tasgall says. "I confess my interest in the activities of the hill-beasts has distracted me from their threat."

"Your absence has not gone un noticed by your sister."

"This I know. Rona continues to send warriors to help me. I appreciate her concern but a single person is all we should spare for the beasts at this moment."

"I agree with you completely," Camran says. "I may have angered the Trev Duvardain recently."

"How did you manage that?"

"I had someone go to the fortress of Tol Gailvin and burn every banner they could find. I enjoyed showing our brothers that they are not as secure as they believe themselves to be."

"I am sure that put them in a good mood before the Rite of Clucath," Tasgall says.

"They will be more likely to obay the rules of the rite if they know they aren't safe in the fortress. We will still need to be careful but it could help."

"I suppose that's fair enough."

"Do we need to worry about the hill-beasts during the rite?" Camran asks.

"No, I have been able to greatly reduce their numbers. I think they will be too concerned with the dead to attack a gathering."

"I heard they collected bloodstone. Do you know what they wanted them for?"

"I have no idea," Tasgall says. "However if we polish them we can make good use of them."

"Very true. Though it would be easier to know where they find them so that we might collect them ourselves."

"I have looked for the hoard they pull them from but I can not locate it."

"That is no surprise," Camran says. "The hills have many hidden places."

"I wonder if it was their masters that hide the gems and used them as proof of loyalty."

"They had masters?"

"Two great hill-beasts named Bangrath and Murragrath," Tasgall says. "I was able to lure them out with crawler remains and slay them but it was a difficult fight even with the help of our new ally."

"I hope that the outsider is strong enough to bring us victory at the rite."

"From the skill they showed fighting the beasts I have faith in them."


	79. At the Gates of Goblin-Town

A dwarf and elf walk into the Prancing Pony, the dwarf scratching at his beard and the elf smirking at him. The two find an empty table and sit down, Butterbur brings a large mug of beer and a glass of wine.

"You're going to need more than that to get drunk," Eywind says.

"I was just hoping for something with a good smell to distract me from the burnt hair," Nogmeldir says. "Though I think you for wishing me a pleasent evening Master Dwarf."

Eywind grunts, "It still itches. Stupid goblins probably planned it for anyone that tried taking their fire-pot."

"I'm not entirely sure goblins can think that far ahead."

"I'd like to see you figure out how the pots work next time."

"You are the expert on weapons of war and goblin activity," Nogmeldir says. "I only sought my companion."

"What happened with them?"

"She managed to find her way out with a dwarf. Glorwen is a strong woman and returned directly to her place in the field to watch the activity of the goblins."

"I'd have gone to get drunk before going back to work," Eywind says.

"As would I Master Dwarf, but all people are different."

"I am glad she's safe."

"I hope that she will be more careful in the future," Nogmeldir says. "Goblins are mostly straight forward when they attack but wargs are clever."

"They are sneaky but I hear many were killed by the hobbit you had looking for your friend."

"She killed many of them and even brought about the death of the one that led the pack."

"Killing the leaders always makes things easier," Eywind says.

"The hobbit wasn't the one that killed it. The other wargs took so much offence to it losing a fight they killed it themselves."

"Wargs are as brutal with each other as they are with us."

"We can hope they treat the goblins with the same ferocity they have shown to one another," Nogmeldir says.

"We should destroy some of the goblin camps. Maybe the taste of the goblins killed will make the wargs focus on an easier source of food than us."

"That is a slightly disturbing thought Master Dwarf."

"We've already learned about an easy way to destroy most of a camp," Eywind says. "Gandalf's little potion can take out the main camps outside the tunnels."

"That is a good point. It will be nice to have less of the explosive to worry about."

"I wonder how Gandalf came to make something like that."

"He makes fireworks," Nogmeldir says. "My guess it this was something he was making to entertain the hobbits he has taken an interest in."

"I don't care what made him help us, as long as he does.


	80. Watchers of the Road

Two elves walk into the Prancing Pony, both wearing the armor of Rivendell. The woman is covered in dirt, the man seems to have cleaned his armor as much as he can and has a small colorful bird on his shoulder. The two find a table and the bird lands on the table, the man puts a handful of seeds from his pocket in front of the bird.

"Caledhroval seems to be recovering nicely," Narlinn says.

"He is still regrowing the feathers he lost but he's happy," Arrod says.

"Be more careful in the future. We don't want him to get hurt again."

"I intend to kill any hendroval I can find."

"Now that we know our enemy has made even those within the forest into spies that is probably the best plan," Narlinn says.

"The spies must be related to the stone trolls claiming the caves for themselves."

"They are powerful warriors for the dark lord so it follows that he would take interest in watching them. The caves that hold the better armed of the enemies warriors worry me."

"They are a great concern," Arrod says "however killing the spies and messangers of the enemy will make their movements against us slower."

"The sons of Elrond are nearby and we should leave them to plan. I never did ask you where Caledhroval went to after the hendroval attack."

"I sent a traveler to the bear dens to find any evidence about what happened to him. I was surprised when the woman came back and held Caledhroval. Tending to his wounds took time but I was so happy to have him back I didn't care."

"It is lucky he only met a hendroval and not the wolves that have been causing so much trouble," Narlinn says. "They have created a large den just south of the road."

"I've seen them coming and going. They don't seem like normal wolves."

"They are but there is something else leading them. A dark force was hidden in the den. I believe it was a dark spirit that took the form of a wolf."

"That would explain why they've been more aggressive as of late," Arrod says. "It might be best to spend time hunting the wolves until we find a way to remove the spirit."

"I think the only ones near us with the strength to dispell spirits forever are Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel. The wolves are not a great threat, we should not rush the lords to deal with this."

"I agree completely. The wolves are only a minor threat to those on the road and with a warning they can protect each other."

"The trolls are a much greater threat," Narlinn says. "I am curious why they haven't caused any big problems. I would expect them to be causing problems for all people."

"They are gathering around places were dark energy has gathered. I do not know what force of evil has traveled through our lands but it holds interest for the trolls. Even some angmarium have gathered around one of these places."

"There is some secret that Lord Elrond is not willing to share with everyone. All that we can do is have faith in his actions."


	81. False Trail of the Company

Two elves, the woman in a purple dress and the man wearing a teal robe, come into the Prancing Pony and get glasses of wine before finding a seat. They talk quietly to each other in the noisy room.

"I am happy the war is over and we no longer need to keep our goal in Echad Dunann is no longer secret," Limlaer says.

"I was always worried that we would make a mistake and our enemy would find the true path of the company," Ruidhriel says.

"I never heard the true path they took have you?"

"They tried to go through the Red Horn Pass but the avalanche prevented that. It seems the best next choice was to go through Moria."

"From what I have heard from the dwarves that have entered the mines in the tme since then it is an orc den of no small danger," Limlaer says. "I am not sure passing through such a dangerous place was the best of decisions."

"I don't see how they had many other choices. The evidence I found at burnt tor say they had many wargs and orcs behind them. I don't think there was a chance to stop and consider."

"You are probably right I saw many half orc scouts in the days after they left."

"I did what I could to order the deaths of the wargs and even managed to get the half orc that controled them slain," Ruidhriel says. "Though I wondered about the fate of the company when traces were found on burnt tor that pointed to a great battle involving the people of the company."

"What do you mean?"

"The biggest things that point to their being the origin of the conflagration are an elven made arrow and a small handkerchief. I had them taken to Lord Elrond hoping that he would know what to do."

"He seemed to predict this would happen," Limlaer says. "He gave me orders before we left for Eregion to set a false trail pointing to Rohan."

"That would be a reasonable path for the company to take as it would give them the protection of Saruman. Though with all that we have learned of the white wizard since it is good they did not take that path."

"I think that Mithrandir knew of Saruman's betrayal before they started out."

"It would not surprise me," Ruidhriel says.

"Lord Elrond had me place items he got from the company near a fake campsite on the path to Enedwaith. It seems to have worked as the leader of the scouts found a campfire as I had it set."

"I think they believe the path you set. They didn't come toward the gate of moria even once in all the time we stood watch there."

"I only wish there was more we could have done to help the company," Limlaer says.

"If we had done more we would have alerted more of the enemy to their path and coal."

"I suppose you're right and in the end the ring was destroyed. Soon we will sail to the undying lands and find peace."


	82. Hunter of the Lost Fellowship

A confused man comes into the Prancing Pony and looks around, he seems lost either in concerns to where he is or not sure if this is the right room. He wanders over to my table and sits down across from me.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you," the man says.

"Of course not," I say "you look a bit lost."

"I am Thrumaer. A hunter fresh from a chilly adventure."

"I am Owen Oaks a simple bard who remains warm in front of a fire."

"That sounds like a far more comfortable life than that which I live."

"Probably true but I don't have as much excitement as you do."

"You also don't get lost every other day," Thrumaer says.

"Didn't you say you were the hunter of your group?"

"Yes and it is embarrassing but without my maps I can't find anything. I do my best to keep a hold of my maps but I have lost them on occation. Well lose them or have them stolen."

"What do you do when that happens?" I ask.

"Mostly I wander around until I find some friendly people or kill whoever stole the map until I find the one that carries it."

"That seems like a lot of work. Perhaps you should carry two copies of every map you need."

"That's a remarkable idea. I will have to make copies of my maps in the future," Thrumaer says.

"It would be better than getting lost."

"Very true, but it was probably better that I was stuck in the camp at the far end of Forochel for a time."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"I was hunting a great worm that had been causing problems with the Lossoth. Unfortunately right after I loosed my lucky arrow a group of the wild men attacked me and I was forced to flee."

"I have heard of the wild folk of the frozen north causing a lot of problems."

"I eventually needed to find help hunting the worm down to get my lost arrow," Thrumaer says.

"At least you were able to get it back and solve a problem for the Lossoth."

"I wanted to do something for them since they allowed me to stay at their camp until I got my map back."

"The Lossoth seem to be welcoming to those that find themselves lost in the snow," I say.

"The rest of my companions were likewise helped by their hospitality. I do not want to fail them again so I think I will go upstairs and make a copy of my maps. Please excuse me."


	83. The Rite of Clucath

Two angmarium men walk into the Prancing Pony carrying weapons and looking around the room. The crowd stops talking and stares nervously at the pair. They take little notice of the silence and find seats.

"This place makes me miss our old homes," Moridac says. "I hope those of our people that gave an oath to the master of the dark stronghold have not destoryed what they stole from us."

"We will reclaim our home," Nekhtan says. "The men of the south seem willing to help and they are strong, as we have seen."

"Crannog found a remarkable warrior to give the fem of the rite to."

"Part of me wishes they were not given such a fem. His power took my chance at vengance from me."

"Perhaps," Moridac says "but he proved himself to be capable."

"Yes and it is our way to send the strongest to stand for us. I do not hold a grudge, I simply wish it had been my pleasure to fight for us."

"He easily beat me so I know the kind of power the hobbit has."

"I do not like to admit it but he was far stronger than I am," Nekhtan says.

"I was surprised someone as small as him was able to climb up and claim the Stone of Clucath."

"It would have been fun to watch. Which I suppose sounds mean."

"They might fight you again if they heard you say that," Moridac says.

"That actually sounds exciting. I'd like to train and battle him again to see if I've gotten better."

"Did you hear what Domongart did during the Rite of Clucath?"

"I haven't been in the village much since the stone was taken," Nekhtan says.

"He tried to change the rules of the rite and made it a two on two battle. Lukily Cana was there to help our short friend fight."

"A battle to the death? What kind of madness is that?"

"The allies they have found in Carn Dum have caused a great many problems with our cousins," Moridac says.

"Did they go through with it?"

"No, they kept with the true rules of the rite and left their enemies alive. Domongarf refused to accept them back into his tribe and stripped them of their names before leaving them injured."

"It was likely the right thing to do," Nekhtan says "but I fear I wouldn't have been able to do the same in that situation."

"I believe you are right about that."

"We have Fail-a-Khro back so we can start to drive the upserpers from our home. Be happy and celebrate our victory."

"You are right. We will not get another day like this until we have our town back."


	84. Poisons and Worms

Two dwarves walk into the Prancing Pony. The bald man helps the grey haired one through the building and to the fire before helping him get in his seat.

"Where are we?" Thorgest asks.

"You wanted to get some ale," Afwald says. "The elves only have wine so we came to Bree."

"I'm so tired I'm surprised I was able to make it."

"You are not completely over the poison yet but you are getting stronger."

"The gauradan," Thorgest says "curse the gauradan."

"At least the adventurers we found were able to thin their ranks."

"I'd kill more of them if I didn't have to worry about being poison again."

"We had some of the cure left," Afwald says "it probably wasn't enough to help if you got poisoned again."

"So we need to raid their camp again to get more."

"Not necessarily. I left it with the elves and asked them to make more."

"That's a phenomenal idea," Thorgest says. "We should have given them the relics we found too. They certainly aren't of any interest to us."

"We can have them delivered after we get back."

"Did we get the scales sent out to the elves?"

"I already took care of it," Afwald says. "Our friend clollected large strong scales so the elves should be well protected."

"I miss Thorkell."

"He was a great warrior."

"I am glad the worm that killed him has been slain," Thorgest says. "We always risk being killed when we go hunting but I wish I could have buried him."

"The worms would never have left much behind. Unfortunately we are nothing but food to them."

"At least I was able to have his axe and helm retrieved. If nothing else our steel is too strong for the creatures to eat."

"If you want I can have them repaired for you," Alwald says. "The men of bree are skilled craftsman and we have enough gold to have it done."

"I would enjoy that very much. My brother will be able to continue to protect me even though he is gone."

"I am sure he would be happy to continue to fight by your side."

"Please take care of that before we leave," Thorgest says. "I would see to it myself but I am still so tired all I want to do is sleep."

"You are here to recover from the poison. I am happy to take care of everything else we find useful."


	85. The Wights of Nan Tornaeth

Two elves come into the bar, one has a red falcon on his shoulder with a bandage around one wing. The man with the bird follows behind the one dressed in more fancy armor and they take a seat.

"How is Malloval healing?" Elohir asks.

"He's getting better," Calenthon says. "The arrows didn't do as much damabe as I thought they had."

"That is certainly good news. We have lost too many friends as of late."

"I need to thank you for sending the elf to see me. If he hadn't helped I may not have been able to save Malloval."

The falcon makes a quiet noise and ruffles its feathers.

"I am glad he was able to make himself useful," Elohir says. "I was more worried about what was happening with the animals of the forest."

"What's the problem with the animals?"

"The bears are being driven to madness and I have been worried about our scouts."

"The animals have seemed more violent lately," Calenthon says. "I've been so focused on the corcur and what they've been doing in Nan Tornaeth."

"Yes I suspect the bear wight that was driving the other bear was connected to them in some way."

"They seemed to be working for a gaunt-man that recently came to the ruins named Gurdring."

"The presence of a gaunt-man is not great news," Elohir says. "They always carry death with them."

"This one seemed to have been summoning a great many undead. However I believe he is just a symptom of a greater problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what it is but there is a sealed door in the ruins," Calenthon says. "I know where it leads but I can't open it. I wonder what has made a home in the old temple."

"My father spoke of a dark relic reported to him at a sealed door beneath the ruins. I wonder if they are connected."

"I don't know. All I do know is that whatever is there is much too powerful for me to battle. It will take a group of powerful allies to remove whatever evil has turned the temple into their home."

"I am sure we will be able to find a group that wishes to help us if we set a reward for them," Elohir says. "As the dark lord's power rises we find more people looking for adventure. We should focus on what we know and deal with the corcur and the gaunt-lord."

"I have already taken care of the gaunt-lord and had the traveler take out a group of the wights with it."

"That is good news. I am concerned that such a creature could pass so close to Imladris without being detected."

"As am I," Calenthon says. "I will keep my watch on the ruins to ensure no more threats appear without our knowing."

"We owe you and Malloval thanks for standing sentinal for us."


	86. Preventing Reinforcement of Barad Morlas

Two elves walk into the Prancing Pony, the woman in gold robes and the man is wearing rivendell made armor. The man seems unhappy but the woman smiles seemingly content. The woman leads the man to a table and sits with him.

"It's nice to have a propor roof over our heads," Glavroleth says.

"I don't see why it matters," Palanaer says.

"We might be used to going without but that's no reason not to enjoy what comforts we have."

"I suppose."

"You really are no fun at all are you?" Glavroleth says.

"I've been dealing with the forces of the dark lord for months. Fun is just a distant memory."

"You're kind of depressing you know that right?"

"I think of it as being realistic," Palanaer says.

"The ruins of Eregion seem to fit you."

"You've seen the half-orcs trying to unit against us. It is just luck that we were able to stop the half-orcs of Tar Stazg from aiding Barad Morlas."

"How large is the Tar Stazg camp?" Glavroleth asks.

"Not large enough to be a serious threat but that's no reason not to reduce their numbers."

"That's understandable. I had the same thing done to the Dunlendings at Porth Cadlus. It seemed easy since I had already sent someone to deal with the messager nearby."

"Where was the messagers going?" Palanaer asks.

"It was a message to the Dunlendings asking for help from Barad Morlas in driving us away."

"That would be dangerous for us."

"Extremely," Glavroleth says "the thought was scary enough for me to put a bounty on the messager's head while he traveled. Without the message arriving the Dunlendings won't know that their allies need help."

"I am hoping the burned tents will force the half-orcs of Tar Stazg to focus on collecting supplies instead of moving to join Barad Morlas."

"Did you have the leader of Tar Stazg slain?"

"Yes it should slow down any decisions they might make," Palanaer says.

"I did the same thing with the Dunlendings of Porth Cadlus. The leader was a coward and only appeared when he thought his people were calling him."

"The leader of Tar Stazg was the same."

"Our enemy seems to push the cowardly into acts of power," Glavroleth says.

"It can make things difficult to weaken our enemies. But as long as we keep them from joining forces we'll have the advantage."


	87. Lore-Master of the Lost Fellowship

A confused looking man walks into the Prancing Pony. He has a raven on his shoulder and a roar comes from outside the bar. He talks with Barliman before leaving the bar once again. Being curious I decide to go outside and see what is happening. Outside the bar the man sits with his raven on the table and a large brown bear beside him.

"Hello," I say "may I join you."

"Of course. I am Cenlieg. These are Eferl and Linden."

"I am Owen Oaks. What brings you to Bree?"

"My group is taking a break before returning to the frozen north. We have a treasure to find but everyone needs a break after getting lost."

"I think I've met several of your companions."

"Probably," Cenlieg says "we're all wandering around the town."

"Every one of you seems to have found an exciting adventure. Do you have a story to tell abotu your time seperated from your fellowship?"

"Mostly I was taking care of this sweet girl," Cenlieg puts a hand on the bear's head. I was having trouble getting enough meat without Thurmaer with us. So I had a hobbit dressed in pink help us."

"A hobbit in pink? I suppose that's one way for a short person to make themselves seen."

"I thought they'd be able to sneak through the mountains to find Eferl from where ever she got stuck. They didn't sneak anywhere. When I asked the traveler to get her the little hobbit pulled a huge shield from their things and what looked to be a heavy hammer. They ran off toward the mountains yelling and holding his hammer above his head. I still don't know what to think about that."

"I would have loved to see that," I say.

"He protected her from wargs while she found her way out of the dens she found. I have no idea how a person so small fought all of them off."

"I find even small people can do reemarkable things. From the stories I hear hobbits can do things no one else could ever accomplish."

"I believe that now," Cenlieg says. "After he rescued my raven he went out and killed many moose. Those creatures are a person taller than he was and out weighed him by a huge amount."

"I've heard that moose can cause serious damage when angered."

"They really can and the creatures scare me. I would never imagine fighting them without Linden at my side but this little man didn't even seem hurt when he came back."

"He might have been too short to be hit by the antlers," I say.

"After that he even went out and killed a massive elk that even the hunters of the Lossoth feared. He walked out into the blizzard and then came back with the flank of a massive thirty-point elk. Before this I had never heard of an elk that old and large."

"At least Linden here was able to get the food she needed."

"That she did," Cenlieg says. "After she was strong enough to track my companions down and we all met in Sari Kyla. If not for that hobbit we might never have gathered together again."


	88. Reclaiming Donnvail

Two men of angmar walk into the Prancing Pony, their dark brown armor covered in dirt. Both men have brown hair and thick beards. They find an empty table and ignore the noise as people move away from them.

"I do not know why we are here," Soltakh says.

"If we are lucky we can find allies to help our people in Donnvail," Budan says. "We will need help to free the city from the soldiers of Carn Dum."

"The way they look at us does not give me hope. Though I can understand their fear of me. It must seem strange to have an enemy in your bar."

"You are not their enemy. Besides I find most from outside Angmar assume all hillmen are one group."

"That seems a bit small minded," Soltakh says.

"Are you saying you could tell the difference between a man of Bree and one of the Eglain at a glance?"

"Well, no, I suppose not."

"The more of our people that fight for freedom from the Dark Lord's influence the more the free people will accept us," Budan says.

"We have done what we can to weaken our enemy but they remain powerful."

"Yes, even with the reduced number of the Iron Crown and orc they hold a great force withing the city walls."

"I had false orders destributed throughout the city," Soltakh says. "I was glad to hear that many crates of food had been redistributed to those who plan to stand with us by the elf who placed the orders for me."

"With your orders and the defeat of Fushath the orcs should have trouble uniting against us."

"He took out the Angmarium that acted as the troll's master as well. Though from what I hear it would have been difficult to slay one without the other. Muirathakh feared those he sat in judgement of and would not let his executioner wander far from him."

"Our enemy often brags about their power only to show their fear," Budan says.

"I was happy to hear that many of my brothers in the city see what I now know to be true. The forces of the Dark Lord can not be trusted."

"Those in the city are in a possition to cause a great deal of havok when we attack. Between the two points of the attack we should be able to drive our enemies away. That being said I would like more allies to bring to bare against the orcs."

"The stronger the force we can muster the more hesitant the orcs of Carn Dum will be to try to reclaim the city after they lose it," Soltakh says.

"I am glad that the rangers are willing to help. Their strength will help save many lives and leave a more powerful defence in case of another attack."

"How far do you intend to go to ask for assistance?"

"No farther than this," Bugan says. "Any farther and the time we would spend would put our allies in the city in too much danger."

"This place has many adventurers running around and I'm sure some will be happy to fight for a little gold."

"We should find them tomorrow before leaving."


	89. Weakening Goblin-Town

Two dwarves walk into the Prancing Pony, one wears ornate armor while the other has something that looks like an elf tunic on. The two walk through the room confidently and take a seat in the middle of the room.

"This place is in much better shape than the last bar we found," Vighar says.

"Aye," Gloin says "I do prefer having something above my head."

"We don't get that much in the mountains."

"Not unless we choose to fight our way into the goblin caves."

"I think it would be very unpleasant to spend any time in there," Vighar says.

"I can asure you it is. The tunnels seem to go on forever and the place stinks of the little monsters."

"I wonder if that's why the wargs can find us with such ease."

"We need to put more effort into killing the little beasts," Gloin says.

"We took out a few of them when we were dealing with the goblins but the pack seems to be enormous."

"From what we found in the messages we recovered the goblins rely heavily on the wargs. I think they are looking for a way of attacking the Rivendell valley. The wargs speed makes them far more useful as scouts than the goblins."

"It is lucky we have an ally that can read the Black Speech," Vighar says. "If not for Elrond's ability we'd have been surprised by the return of the great goblin."

"That was not the great goblin from the first time I was in those tunnels. I suspect we will continue to find the goblins under the command of one great goblin after another."

"It makes sense that the most powerful of the goblins would become the leader."

"We've certainly done what we can to kill some of the others that may rise to that rank," Gloin says.

"I was surprised by the number of goblins in chage of small things there are in the tunnels."

"I am the same. I didn't think goblins would have such a complicated system of leaders."

"We've certainly killed enough of the lesser leaders," Vighar says. "With so many of the goblin groups trying to find leaders for themselves they should be too busy to support a new Great Goblin."

"Our timing for sending adventurers to slay the Great Goblin was better than we could have hoped. Between our defeat of the lesser leaders and the adventurer killing the leader of the warg pack it will take them a great deal of time to find a new leader."

"We'll need to keep the elves advised of what happens in the tunnels. If the goblins want to find a way into the valley they'll have to put patrols on any path the goblins might find."

"I spoke with Elrond when we passed through Rivendell," Gloin says. "He has increased the patrols around his city."

"We will have to help to keep the number of wargs and goblins reduced so they are never in a place to attack."

"I can think of no one better to hold the goblins back than the dwarves of the Blue Mountains."


	90. Frog Stew

Two men walk into the Prancing Pony they both stop and smell the air. Both men ask for something to eat before sitting down.

"I can't wait to have something other than cram," Indor says.

"The elves don't know how to supply their out posts," Cerys says. "You'd think they could give something. Even if it was just hunting something."

"I still can't believe the elves tried to tell me there was some kind of war."

"I don't know. The roads are full of trolls. I haven't seen that before. It might be because of war."

"Trolls always act strange," Indor says. "I've heard a lot about them attacking people. It has nothing to do with war, they're just aggressive."

"Maybe, they still scare me."

"You should be afraid. Trolls are powerful wild things."

"I'm glad the roads were cleared of some of the rocks and bushes thatt are choking them," Cerys says. "I was afraid I'd have to run from trolls and end up tripping on a rock."

"Or getting caught in a bush. I don't know why the elves didn't demand meat from the deer they had killed. If they were going to die anyway we could have gotten a good meal out of it."

"It does seem wrong to kill something without eating it."

"Within reason at least," Indor says. "I don't want to know what the trolls taste like. The frogs are bad enough."

"Wait you actually tried eating the frongs?"

"I said I was desperate for different food."

"That I understand but frogs?" Cerys asks.

"I nearly puked up the first bite I had of the stew I made."

"Why a frog stew?"

"It was the first thing I could think to make," Indor says.

"That sounds unbelievable disgusting."

"It was worse than whatever you're thinking. Even adding wild mint to it didn't make it any better. The final stew tasted like dirt, the frog taste over powered the mint so much I couldn't taste it at all."

"What could possibly make you think that you could make those frogs taste good?" Cerys asks.

"I had to try something the endless meals of cram was driving me nuts. I tried to get Candelleth to taste it but she refused outright."

"I don't blame her at all for that."

"I wouldn't have minded the refusal but she just told me again that there was a war," Indor says. "I still don't believe her, she just wanted us to leave."

Butterbur brings large bowls of stew and sets them down before the two men. They start eating in silence enjoying the food, if for no other reason than it's not made of frogs.


	91. Lost Friends in Eregion

A dwarf and elf woman walk into the Prancing Pony and look around. They see an empty table near me and the elf sits down smiling at he companion as he stares at the chair.

"Are you going to be able to sit by yourself Master Dwarf?" Glavroleth asks.

"Dwarves don't need help to sit down," Hjor growls through his smile.

"Especially not when doing so means you get to drink."

"I've watched elves drink and your people aren't any better when it comes to wine. Just because you're drinking something fancy doesn't mean you don't like your drink as much as dwarves do."

"I gladly accept that," Glavroleth says.

"Do you think it was a good idea to bring that pony back here?"

"This seems safer for him than near the Walls of Moria."

"I'll give you that one but what if his owner comes back looking for him?" Hjor asks.

"That won't happen. There are things I can't tell you but I know the owner and he is far away now."

"Well I suppose I won't argue with you about that."

"I will ensure he finds a place where he will live in peace," Glavroleth says. "While I do not know the details I am sure he has more than earned a restful life."

"I am glad that at least one happy ending came from our time in Echad Dunnan."

"I am sorry about your friend."

"Thoriak was among the greates friends a dwarf could hope for," Hjor says.

"It was a waste to try to find Durin's Tower. That has been lost since the day Kazad-Dum's gate was sealed."

"I wonder what the expedition will find in the depths."

"I can only hope they do not find the shadow that burned your people from the tunnels and those that came before them avoided its gaze," Glavroleth says.

"You say strange things sometimes. The dwarves were the first to enter Khazad-Dum since the doors opened."

"I am sure you are right."

"You know something but won't tell me," Hjor says. "I suppose it doesn't matter."

"Thank you for not pushing the issue."

"As long as your people help to secure the supply route to the mines I'll let you have your secrets."

"Our enemy has filled the land but they are unorganized," Glavroleth says. "As long as we can keep them that way the lands should be safe enough."

"The only other thing I want to take care of is the creatures that inhabit Eregion."

"There are a great number including the crebain. However the half orc that was in control of them is dead now. It should be harder for our enemy to send messages now."

"I want to see the number of aggressive lizards and crawlers reduced," Hjor says. "They may not be as dangerous as the half orcs but they need to be kept from the road."

"It shouldn't be hard to kill them whenever we see them while we deal with our enemy."


	92. Minstrel of the Lost Fellowship

A young woman walks into the Prancing Pony carrying a lute. She stops and listens to my music before finding a seat. After I finish my performance I walk over to the table she's sitting at.

"Hello," I say. "May I join you?"

"Please so. It has been some time since I got to talk with another minstrel. I am Burgthryth."

"I am Owen Oaks. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"This seems much better suited to minstrels than the cold northern lands."

"Are you part of the group that got lost in Forochel?"

"Yes," Burgthryth says. "I don't know what caused the rest to be lost but I was trying to retrieve the sheet music for a wonderful song I was working on."

"That is a problem I am lucky to not have to deal with here. Other than that one time Barliman used some of my sheets to start the fire in the morning."

"That sounds horrible."

"I still had some notes I had made about the music so I was able to recreate it," I say.

"I didn't have any sort of notes so I was forced to hunt the sheets down. I was able to get help doing that though. They ended up in the strangest of places."

"What do you mean?"

"The things that wander the snow fields seem to really enjoy having paper," Burgthryth. "I can't figure out why some of them were interested in my work."

"What had them?"

"Most of the pages I was able to collect from the ground where they had fallen. However there were three that were carried off. I can almost understand why the Gauredain and Peikko wanted them but I am still lost as to why a bear was keeping one with it."

"That does seem odd," I say. "You'd think bears would take no interest in something like a sheet of paper."

"The Gauredain and Peikko don't play music as far as I know so the sheet would be filled with meaningless symbols to them. So it makes as much sense for them to keep them as the bear."

"I suppose you're right. The entire thing seems to be an unusual story. I doubt there are many minstrels that could match it."

"I am certainly hoping that none can match it as I would not wish that kind of luck on anyone," Burgthryth says. "That wasn't even the end of my bad luck."

"That seems to be the story of everyone from the north I've spoken with."

"The frozen tundra is unforgiving and makes all luck worse."

"Fair enough," I say.

"When I was looking for my music I came across a terrifying saber cat. It was a frightening thing to look up and see."

"How'd you get away?"

"I tried playing it music," Burgthryth says. "The old saying is music has charms to sooth the savage beast. I can tell you that it's completely wrong."

"I don't think I'd have ever thought to play music for a wild animal."

"It doesn't work. The beast reached out and broke my last lute strings with a single swipe of his claws."

"That doesn't surprise me," I say. "You're lucky that's all he managed to do."

"You're right but I still needed new strings. I did have an idea though. I hired the next strong adventurer to slay the beast and bring his guts to me. I made a nice set of strings from him."

"I'll drink to revenge leading to music."


	93. Spiders and Worms of Malenhad

Two hill men walk into the Prancing Pony and find a seat ignoring the looks they get. The woman sits slumped in her chair and orders from the waitress in a quiet voice, the man watches her carefully as he orders. Taking a deep breath the woman sits up and looks at the man watching her.

"Is there something wrong?" Lorne asks.

"You have been remarkably quiet since we left Tyrn Lhuig," Murdaigan says.

"I've been thinking."

"That is not surprising. Your sister's betrayal of our people was a terrible shock."

"Muirne was always a willful girl but I can't believe she allied herself with Angmar," Lorne says. "I don't understand what the dark forces could have to apeal to her."

"The masters of Carn Dum are good at finding the thing that people ant and will lie in their offers to draw in new allies."

"I can think of no more horrible act."

"Nothing done by the dark forces are good," Murdaigan says.

"I fear the enemy using spiders as allies. My sister, the silk lady, helped to breed a great deal and I do not believe that they have all been slain."

"It is very likely we will be battling your sister's pets in the near future."

"I want the Iron Crown dead," Lorne says. "I want them to suffer for what they turned my sister into."

"Your friends started taht goal. How many of the soldiers of Angmar did they kill while searching for your sister?"

"Enough to find the tokens I needed to learn of the silk lady. Not enough for my taste."

"We will deal with them more in the future," Murdaigan says. "We must also make sure they are not capable of adding new allies or creatures to their side."

"Is that what you were doing in the worm hatching grounds?"

"No I simply wanted to bring the worm hides we needed for our armor back."

"You went deep into a lair filled with aggressive worms just to kill a few?" Lorne asks.

"It seemed easier to find them gathered than killing them one at a time."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"Yes I got hurt and trapped in the lair," Murdaigan says. "And yes I ended up having company getting out but I would have lived no matter what."

"Do you actually believe you were strong enough to kill the worms on the way out while injured?"

"I am a powerful warrior and capable of taking care of myself."

"I will simply take your word for it," Lorne says.


	94. Terrors of Helegrod

Two dwarves walk into the prancing pony, they are clothed for the icy north and take seats after getting tankards from Barliman. Both dwarves remove their heavy coats and relax.

"I can't believe all the horrors that filled the ruins without us noticing," Sigrun says.

"The worst of all of it was the spiders," Greip says. "Seeing the creatures beneath me was terrifying."

"I know it really bothered you. I was surprised by how fast they sealed the hole. The webbing was almost too tough to cut."

"I wonder how such a massive spider found its way under the ruins."

"It must have been our mining tunnels," Sigrun says. "The spiders must have found them and started breeding. The number of them was truely terrifying. I couldn't believe the size of their queen. If they had left the caves they would have filled the valley and spread out. If they enjoyed the mines of Helegrod they'd probably seek out all of the dwarf holds."

"Could we talk about something else? Please?"

"The spiders really bother you don't they?"

"Of course they do," Grelp says. "Disgusting crawling things."

Sigrun laughs at his friend.

"What do you think the Angmarium and Corcur were doing inside Helegrod?"

"From what I've heard it was allies of the Angmarium that raised the dragon Thorog. They likely made a deal with the Corcur to help keep people away."

"I know that the Corcur tried to convince the giants to work with them," Grelp says. "I don't think they expected Stovagun to be willing to fight them when given orders."

"You can't expect too much from giants. They always look down at smaller folk."

"I wonder what they were offering the giants."

"From what I heard they tried to give him dominion of the halls of Helegrod," Sigrun says.

"That's just ridiculous. What are giants going to do with halls too small for them to inhabit?"

"I was happy to hear he had been killed. Stovagun was far too violent for my taste. The Thunder Lord wasn't much better but at least he kept to the giant valley."

"I know most of the dragon spawn were slain," Grelp says. "It was just unfortunate that the adventurers arrived during the season the eggs hatched."

"It surprised me that the drakes were born ready to fight. I suppose that's part of them growing to be huge vicious beasts. It would be hard for them to be the threat they are if they didn't live long enough to challenge us."

"The number of drakes I heard inhabited that hall was unbelievable," Sigrun says. "I wonder what the Angmarium do to control them. If we knew how they did it we might be able to stop them from gathering more to battle us."

"I think our band of adventurers did a fantastic job of clearing the hall out. I doubt there are many left."

"You are likely right but I think we should take a large group when we choose to relaim the ruins. I hope to have the chance to destroy the body of Thorog. After what he did to my forefather I want to burn his corpse."

"I am happy to help you with that," Grelp says. "I would love to see the horrible thing going up in flames to ensure it can never trouble us again."

"I suppose the good thing of the dragon appearing again is that we managed to recover Mirdanant. It is good to have our treasure back and for Lord Elrond himself to hand it to Gloin."

Grelp raises his tankard, "To the lasting friendships of the elves and dwarves."

The two drink to the return of their treasure.


	95. A Strange Creature and the Gauredain

A bearded man walks into the Prancing Pony and sits with one of the regular patrons. The regular smiles at the newcomer and calls for a tankard for his companion.

"I'm surprised you made your way to Bree," Tim Strawley says.

"I'm trying to think through something that happened near the river and it seemed better to do it in peace and comfort," Winston says.

What happened to you?"

I was huntin a white hart and managed to land a hit but was unable to give chase. I sent an adventurer farther into the wilds to find the deer for me. I was confident that the hart would die from the wounds of my arrow."

"That sounds like great luck," Tim says. "You've always been a great hunter."

"The problem was something else got to it before the adventurer did. They managed to track the thing to the river but lost it there. One of the fishers knew what we were talking as it had been stealing his fish."

"What was it?"

"I don't know," Winston says. "I saw the creature and gave chase. I wasn't able to catch it. I did get a good look but I don't know what it was."

"What did the elves think of having some strange unknown thing running around the forest?"

"They didn't seem surprised by the discription I gave them. They know something about it but refuse to tell me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Tim says. "The elves have many secrets."

"That is true. What happened to you? One day you were just gone."

"I was attacked by the wolf men."

"How did you get away?" Winton asks.

"They were more interested in my cart than me. I let them break open the crates and just ran off."

"That's probably the best way to deal with them."

"I've already decided I'm not returning to the forest," Tim says. "I don't care if I lose money if it means I don't need to deal with those people."

"I'm afraid I'm going to be returning to the forest after I get some rest."

"The wolf men shouldn't be too aggressive for a while. My friends hired an adventurer to kill many of them and collect the things they stole. The person even brought the figurines to my wife. She thought it was funny that they thought I was dead."

"It's not a surprise that everyone thought you were dead since we couldn't find anything that said you lived through the attack," Winston says.

"I didn't leave anything other than the cart behind so that makes sense."

"Well we were all happy to get the news that you were alive and back home."


	96. Four Legged Threats to Kauppa-Kohta

Two men of the frozen north walk into the Prancing Pony and look around the room glaring at everything. They take a seat pulling off their heavy coats and throwing them on the table.

"Why do the people of this town keep everything so warm," Urho asks.

"They are not familiar with the dangers of the snow and believe this is a cold day," Valtteri says.

"They are weak people to fear something as simple as the winter snow."

"Perhaps but at least they do not cower at the thought of wolves."

"The number of them was greater than you could have dealt with," Urho says.

"That may be true but I would still hold my head high and do my job."

"I think that we should all be greatful for the pink one eyed man for reducing their numbers. With the numbers they had they were a threat to our village. If they ever decided to attack we may have had trouble driving them away."

"We must remember to patrol the den they kept to keep another mother from raising such a great number," Valtteri says. "Our hunting should get better now that there are fewer of the wolves to compete with."

"I will sleep better knowing the large pack has scattered."

"I wonder if there are any other warriors as strong as the one that helped us. I nearly ran when the man turned himself into a bear in front of me."

"I didn't see him doing anything like that," Urho says.

"When I asked him to show his skill by fighting one of the Surmaja we had captured he transformed and broke the creature's back. It was among the most frightening demonstrations of power I have ever seen."

"That is a remarkable talent. I wonder how they came across it."

"He told me that he was born with the ability," Valtteri says. "It was passed down through his blood after it was taught to him by one of the magic users of the Valar."

"That is a remarkable gift."

"His family spends their time fighting the goblins that live under the mountains near their home. I do not know what he is doing in our lands but I think it might have to do with the wargs roaming our lands."

"They are far worse than any wild animal," Urho says. "They have the ability to plan and follow the dark forces of Angmar."

"Their numbers were greatly reduced by our shape changing friend. He gathered the fat we needed to create a weapon to weaken the leader of the wargs. He even fought his way through the den hidden in the hills to confront the behemoth."

"That is an impressive feat."

"I do not know how many wargs lay dead in their den but we need not fear them as much as we needed to before," Valtteri says.

"I had heard that he defeated the one named Blokk. I didn't know how they could have but if they can change it makes sense. We should explain to Mirja how they were capable of killing the beast as she doesn't believe they were capable of it."

"When we return I will explain it to her."


	97. Threats to Gabilshathur

Two dwarf warriors walk into the Prancing Pony wearing chaimail with family crests on their tunics. The men get large tankards of ale and take seats drinking half the glass in one go.

"It's not bad but they need to work on making it stronger," Gisur says.

"Very right Guard-captain," Hwati says. "We should invite them to our halls to learn how to make beer properly."

"I think bringing more people to our hall would be a bad idea at this time."

"You are right. The orcs have attacked us several times recently. The last time was horrible."

"I was surprised by the number of orcs that made their way to Gabilshathur," Gisur says. "I would have thought with the battles we had already fought against them their numbers would be too small for a force that size."

"Many were slain by adventurers. They were kind enough to bring the orc tools for us to melt down while they cut a path through the orc camp of Ongbishuk. I was surprised that anyone was willing to travel through the enemy camp or how efficiently they seemed to pass through the camp."

"Adventurers have been woken by the call to battle the dark forces. I only hope that they will be enough to turn the tides of battle in our favor."

"When I asked this group they returned to Ongbishuk to burn the single siege tower the orcs had been able to construct," Hwati says. "It was an act that made it far more difficult for our enemy to take the hall."

"A great help but the trolls of Maelhad still pose a threat to our gates."

"I was able to reduce that threat as well."

"I had heard you got adventurers involved in creating confusion but I have not heard details on how," Gisur says.

"I started by having some of the trolls that inhabit Maelhad slain. It left the path to the center clear for the next attack on the champion. By all acounts Ronkurz fought hard. However he fell and the adventurers returned with one of his great maces."

"I was wondering where you had found that."

"Killing him was just a step to what I actually wished to accomplish," Hwati says.

"And what was that?"

"The adventurers killed Khurrákh the one that had been leading Maelhad for some time. I'm sure they'll have trouble as fights start to decide who gets to lead them now."

"That should keep them out of our way while we deal with the orcs," Gisur says. "Speaking of dealing with them. Did you hear what Ansurr did?"

"No. What did he do?"

"He had someone steal an egg from one of the biggest meanest turtles in the swamp and put it by a campfire in Ongbishuk."

"Pitting the natural creatures against the orcs?" Hwati says laughing. "What a fantastic idea."

"The turtle charged into the camp biting any orcs she didn't crush in her rush to get the egg."

The two dwarves laugh loudly and drink to the idea of a turtle killing the orcs for them.


	98. Riddles of Rivendell

An elf in light blue clothing and an elderly hobbit come into the Prancing Pony. The elf takes a glass of wine as the hobbit lifts a large tankard. The pair finds a seat near the fire and the elf smiles as the hobbit climbs into his chair.

"I'm glad I'm able to amuse you," Bilbo says.

"You do so constantly," Lindir says. "Are you sure that's not too much beer for such a small man?"

"Hobbits are much better at drinking than your people. I've only seen your people drink beer. Kind of sad you don't appreciate good ale."

"We enjoy beer. However we have much more sophisticated tastes than your people. Wine is a finer drink better suited to our palate."

"You may say that," Bilbo says "but I'll take a good ale any day."

"To each their own."

"I'll drink to that."

"From what I have seen of hobbits it is difficult to stop you from eating or drinking in any situation," Lindir says smiling.

"We just know how to enjoy life. Your people live too long to really know how to do that."

"We do have more chances to do so. But it gives us the chance to create riddles with well hidden answers."

"That is does," Bilbo says. "I quite enjoyed our game in Imladris. Perhaps when we have reached the Shire we may have a contest before you continue west."

"I would greatly enjoy that. Even if we choose not to play ourselves we could ask riddles of your neighbors."

"I am sure they would enjoy the game."

"I hope they are better at answering our riddles than you were," Lindir says. "We don't know how many travelers will be around to help them."

"I think you'll find that youngsters are better at solving riddles than a simple old man."

"I'm looking forward to hearing more of the riddles of your people. Perhaps I will learn some new riddles to tell my own people."

"Many of our riddles have to do with food or farming," Bilbo says. "It might make things harder for someone who hasn't lived a life focused on such things."

"I am happy for the challenge."


	99. Threats to Pynti-Peldot

Two men of the Lossoth come into the Prancing pony removing their heavy coats and looking around. The pair pick up the mugs and take a seat well away from the fire. The one that's going bald drinks and his companion looks around the room.

"These people have no idea what kind of things are waiting outside their walls," Kimmo says.

"That is a good thing," Niko says. "As long as there are places not effected by the dark forces the world is not lost."

"It has made them complacent and weak."

"They do not need the natural strength of our people. This land is more friendly than ours."

"They also lack the dangers we face," Kimmo says.

"Why do you believe that?"

"On our trip here we saw only beasts. They do not feel the pressure of armies as we do."

"I think you are missing the obvious," Niko says. "On our trip here we saw several bandits moving and the number of them was great."

"Simple bandits aren't as frightening as the Gauradan. The monsters hold some kind of old magic that makes them terrifying."

"That is true but also means their numbers can not grow at the pace an army of humans can. We have done a great deal in lowering their numbers as well. We have also destroyed the fetishes they use to mark their lands."

"I only hope they learn to fear us quickly," Kimmo says. "If we slay them often enough they will know to leave our lands in peace."

"We all hope so. I think a prolonged battle would be bad for either of our peoples."

"I was surprised by their use of traps. I would not expect the savages to develop or use something as complex or deadly as the ones they set for the auroch."

"It was lucky that the traveler that we hired understood the importance of protecting the cows of the herd," Niko says. "We were able to remove a food source and maintain the herds."

"I wonder why they seemed to want to take our homes."

"All leaders wish to have the most important place for themselves. The downside is that it makes them easy to find and kill as was done to Feoc."

"I am glad that we were able to remove one of the leaders and hope it keeps them confused on what to do," Kimmo says.

"It would be nice if we could rally the beasts of the tundra against the enemy."

"The kalpa-kita would be a great ally if it were possible to control them."

"We are barely able to keep them from attacking our people," Niko says. "We have one camp they have repeatedly driven us away from."

"The kalpa-kita are aggressive. We know they attack the Gauradan as often as they do with us. Keeping their numbers near us down is the best way to keep us safe and encourage them into the lands our enemy camps within."

"I hope that having the kalpa-kita that lead the others slain to move away from our homes."

"Doing things like that provide many fangs to carve as well," Kimmo says. "With those we have killed trying to make them camp away from us we have a large supply of fangs."

"I wonder if the people of this town would trade for carved kalpa-kita fangs."

"We can find out when we're done drinking."


	100. A Strange Meeting at the Ruins

A dwarf walks into the Prancing Pony with a ranger behind him. Both are bald men coated in dirt and the dwarf has a large bag on his hip that sounds like it's filled with stones. The pair find seats and with a quick look at each other race to drink the tankards Butterman put in front of them. The dwarf manages to finish before the ranger.

"You must have a great deal of practice drinking," Nethraw says.

"If there's two things dwarves know it's mining and drinking," Bothwar says.

"That I can believe."

"You haven't told me what you were doing out in the wilds."

"I am a lore master of the rangers and found something I found interesting," Nethraw says. "I was looking into the ruins you found me at."

"Is that normal for your people?"

"I wouldn't say it's normal. There are a few of us that enjoy finding learning about the histories of the places we visit."

"I suppose it's good to learn from the past," Bothwar says. "There are some dwarves interested in the past but most only want the freedom to mine in peace."

"Is that why you were wandering the mountains?"

"I have discovered a great deal of gem bearing ore throughout the mountains. I was spending my time off collecting some gem stones from the safer areas."

"Even if it is safer it seems like a dangerous practice," Nethraw says.

"It could be far more danagerous. A friend became blinded with the thought of mithril and thought I was trying to hide it from him."

"That is not good. When one of your people contracts this sickness their madness makes them dangerous to themselves and all others."

"It certainly made Arngrim violent," Bothwar says. "I had to hire a powerful traveler to stop him. I felt bad about how hurt he was when he returned but I'm glad he is over the sickness."

"It is likely best to keep him under observation."

"That was my thought as well. I left him under the watchful eye of my commander. What did you find in the ruins?"

"Something horrible," Nethraw says. "It was once a hall of the Arnor but the hillmen betrayed our people and took it."

"It sounds like a place of evil."

"It is that. With the swords removed it has become a prison for the spirits of the oathbreakers."

"You opened it?" Bothwar asks.

"I did and entered. When I learned what was contained within I removed the swords to reseal the oathbreakers. The swords have been destroyed so the prison will remain until the evil held within has disappeared."

"Perhaps the hills are more dangerous than I thought they were."


	101. Giants of the Forest

An elf walks intot he Prancing Pony and starts to gesture wildly indicating something large. Barliman talks with him for some time before walking to the door. As the door is open the sounds of panic comes into the bar. Barliman closes the door and talks with the elf more before moving to the back of the bar. Stepping outside I find a giant sitting peacefully on the pathway talking with the elf.

"You do not need to go to this trouble," Arifael says.

"I know bartenders he will be happy for the sale," Ringhul says.

"The people of this town do not seem happy to see me."

"Humans only see giants when they attack them. Don't worry too much about it they won't attack you for no reason."

"I hope that you are right," Arifael says. "I do not want to hurt people."

"I know my friend. If you are too uncomfortable we can leave."

"No, we are here already. I wish to rest. The barren lands were tough to move through."

"The lone lands are a hard place," Ringhul says. "probably more so for someone used to living in the snowy mountains."

"I would like to return but my brethern have fallen far from what they once were."

"I still have trouble believing you were attacked by the other giants."

"They see me as a traitor," Arifael says. "Our leader has decided to follow the men of Angmar so any who become friends with the free peoples."

"I am glad my messanger was there to help you fight them off."

"Yes if not for her I would have been hurt by the attackers."

Barliman comes around the Prancing Pony with an assistant pushing a cart with a keg. They approach the giant nervously and stop the cart near him. Ringhul pays for the beer and drinks from his glass. Arifael pulls the top off the keg and drinks from it.

"I am glad your ally was able to diminish the nubers of of the giants," Arifael says. "I hope that my brethern are no longer an immediate threat to your valley."

"It will have bought us enough time to drive them back to the north. If we can keep them in one area they will be easier to deal with. You do not need to worry about the elves."

"It is hard not to worry about one so small."

"We may be small but there are more of us and we are trained to fight," Ringhul says.

"I will still worry about you."

"I am happy to have your help."


End file.
